Always Be There
by GilmoreLuverForever
Summary: AU. Some certain friends of Lorelai come back for a visit and cause problem between her and Luke. But there is an even bigger threat that threatens not just their realationship, but their lives.
1. Guardian to the Rescue

**AN: ****Well I did a Transformers/Gilmore Girls crossover before, but my heart just wasn't in that one. I decided to go for a whole different plot for the story. Instead of the story being about Lorelai meeting the Transformers, she has already met them when she was younger, so this is an AU story. Hey I know this is a weird crossover but plz give it a chance, and just let me know what u think of it. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Gilmore Girls, so it would be greatly appreciated if you didn't sue! Thank you much!**

**Pairing: Lorelai/Bee, and of course LL! More pairings will be established as the story progresses.**

* * *

"So are you sure we're okay, Lorelai?" Luke asked her. She had discovered April earlier today, and she said she understood why he had kept it from her. He had wanted to protect her from all of this until he had figured all of it out. He didn't want to put her through any of this. Her ice blue eyes made contact with his eyes, and he felt his heart flutter. He had never seen a shade of blue that intense before, and it stunned him every time he made contact with them.

"Yeah, we're fine. Everything is fine. I know why you did what you did, and I know you had no choice in the matter...well I mean you did before, but that was along time ago and...and I'm starting to babble. It's...it's fine. Really." Lorelai attempted. Luke could tell from the tone however that she really wasn't fine. Luke could feel his heart almost shatter at the sadness in her voice.

"Well, at least this way they're are no more secrets we don't know about each other. Everything is out in the open now, and there is nothing else to worry about anymore." Luke reassured, trying desperately to lighten the mood a bit. A few seconds passed and Lorelai was still quiet just keeping her eyes to the ground. Luke was now unsure about what he had just said. _Is there something she isn't telling me? What more could have happened to her that I wouldn't know about, I've known her half of her life. Did she have another kid out there too? _Luke's mind was racing a thousand miles a minute and he wasn't sure what he should say.

"Lorelai? There are no more secrets right?" Luke asked her unsure. It took a moment before Lorelai glanced up and gave him an almost invisible smirk.

"No. No secrets." Lorelai replied curtly. Luke was unconvinced to say the least. Lorelai was a horrible liar to begin with, but there was also something else. Something Luke saw in Lorelai's eyes. It was unexplainable, but Luke knew that there was something she wasn't telling him. Lorelai turned her focus to the ground in front of her. They were walking down the sidewalk now that led directly to her house. They were currently rounding the corner and would soon be passing Babbette's house.

Luke didn't want to push the matter any further, but he knew it would be nagging him the rest of the night.

"Okay." Luke sighed, and stopped abruptly, and Lorelai seeing that stopped and shot him a questioning look.

"Something wrong?" Lorelai asked curiously. Luke tried to figure out how to word the question without making him seem like a complete jackass.

"What's going on? What aren't you telling me?" Luke interrogated. Lorelai blinked once, obviously trying to fain confusion, but Luke saw right passed that.

"What are you talking about, Luke?" Lorelai said, trying to add to her act.

"C'mon, Lorelai. Your the worst liar in the history of liars. Just tell me what's going on. What else are you hiding from me?" Luke pressed on. He felt guilty about cornering Lorelai like this and making her feel like a prisoner being interrogated, but he just needed to know to make this relationship work.

"Luke! Why the hell do you assume that I'm hiding something?! What? So you can make yourself feel less guilty about not telling me that you had a freaking kid walking around this world for twelve years! And you know what! Even if I did have a secret that I don't want you to know. Did you even consider the possibility that it's better off that way! Maybe it doesn't concern you?! Huh? Did you ever think of that?!" Lorelai screamed. Luke was at a loss of words. He hadn't thought that Lorelai thought about the situation like that. He didn't think he had hurt her this much.

"Lorelai--" Luke started.

"You know what! Just don't, okay? I can't...I just can't deal with this right now, alright?" Lorelai interrupted, her voice calming a little towards the end of the sentence. She sighed and turned back around to continue her walk home. Luke didn't say a word and also turned around to follow. He was just about to apologize for bringing it up again, when he felt a strange vibration underneath his feet. And apparently Lorelai had felt it too because she stopped dead in her tracks.

"What the hell was that?" Luke asked in a serious and firm tone. He looked over to Lorelai who was now watching the ground with a pale expression. Another vibration shook the ground, this one more powerful then the one before, and Luke watched as Lorelai lost her footing. He dove for the ground in order to protect her head from smashing onto the pavement.

Luke had caught her just in time, and Lorelai was laying completely on top of him now while they were both on the ground. She shifted herself so she was laying next to him on the ground, and was looking outward to the road to see where the vibrations had come from. Luke was going to ask if Lorelai was alright, but an even bigger vibration rocked the ground. Luke instinctively grabbed Lorelai's hand to let her know he was right there next to her. This time however, the vibrations sent rocks and small debris flying up into the air, and Luke immediately covered Lorelai's body with his own. Smoke filled the air, and Luke found he had trouble breathing as he inhaled the toxic substance into him and felt as though his lungs were burning. He felt Lorelai let out a coughing fit from underneath him. He wished that he could somehow shelter her from the smoke, but he knew that it was impossible, so he continued holding her protectively against him.

It felt like centuries but the smoke finally began to clear. Luke shifted his head a little, but kept his body firmly over Lorelai's. He narrowed his eyes through the clouding fog, to hopefully catch a glimpse at what had caused the vibrations and the explosion. And indeed Luke did catch a glimpse. He caught more then a glimpse. He could see the thing clear as day, and he still didn't know what the hell it was.

It was huge. That was the first thing Luke realized. It wasn't that it stood very high off the ground, but it was at least eight feet in height. The length of it however was a different story. It stretched to at least eighteen feet. But what mesmerized Luke the most was the actual structure of the...thing. It was obvious it was some sort of robot type creature. The body was formed by metal platelets, and the body was formed in the shape of a scorpion. It had four small fire red eyes that were locked in on Luke and Lorelai, and it's metal claws were covered in dirt. Luke had put two and two together and made out that this scorpion thing had been underground and when it was coming out of the ground, the vibrations had occurred.

The only thing that Luke could think at the moment was, _What the hell is that! _He had uncovered Lorelai's body now that the debris had stopped falling down. Lorelai had tried to crawl back a little, out of instinct to get away from the thing. Luke didn't move. He was still in shock.

The thing's four eye's narrowed in on Luke for a moment, and his heart seemed to beat a hundred times faster. Whatever this thing was, definitely did not look friendly. The thing however, only held it's gaze on Luke for a few seconds, before turning it's gaze to something to the left of Luke. It narrowed it's eyes dangerously and this time held the gaze, and clamped it's claws in an intimidating motion.

Luke's heart froze this time, as he noticed that the robot had it's sights on Lorelai. The monster took a step forward and Lorelai crawled back a little in fear.

"Lorelai, get out of here! Now!" Luke yelled fearfully to her. Maybe if he just got Lorelai a few seconds of time, she could get away unharmed. He wouldn't just sit here and do nothing while this thing did God knows what to her. Lorelai however seemed to not have heard him. Luke figured she was still in shock. And he most certainly didn't blame her, he wasn't doing to well himself. Luke tried to get as close to Lorelai as possible, he was close enough now to reach over and grip her hand.

He watched the next scene unfold in slow motion. The robot now started slowly toward them, and continued to clamp it's claws threateningly. He heard Lorelai's whimpers of fear, and felt her tremble beneath the hold on her hand. The monster drew closer and closer, and Luke was powerless to stop it. Luke jumped at the sound of Lorelai's piercing scream.

"Bumblebee!" It took Luke a few seconds to process what Lorelai had said, and by the time he did, he had no time to question why she had screamed that before he heard the sound of a powerful motor and splintering wood. When he looked in the direction of the sound he saw a bright yellow sports car, that he immediately recognized as a Camaro, burst through a wooden fence from the yard across the street. Luke had no idea where the car had come from, but was thankful for it in that moment as it drew the monsters attention away from Lorelai for a moment.

Luke however, could not have predicted what was happening next. It all happened so fast. The one second the Camaro had been zooming toward them, and then the next it was standing on two robotic legs, with a gun drawn. So the car wasn't a car at all, it was a freaking robot like the scorpion thing! It stood about eighteen feet off the ground, and the outer body of the Camaro's body seemed to form over the inner metal shape like armor. The car's doors folded upward and stuck out almost as if they were wings. This robots eyes, unlike the scorpion's, was a baby blue. Once Luke had the full appearance taken in, he had remembered what Lorelai had screamed. _Bumblebee? _It was amazing, now that Luke thought about it, how much this thing actually did resemble a bumblebee. Had Lorelai called for this thing?

Luke noticed that as soon as the Camaro was transformed, it looked down to Lorelai, with an almost worried expression...and it was surprising at how easy it was to read the facial expression of a robot. And as quickly as the expression had appeared, it was gone again, and replaced with a natural look, when it spotted the monster that had had Lorelai in it's sights. The Camaro wasted no time in raising the weapon he had attached to his arm and pointing it directly at the scorpion.

For a few seconds Luke could hear the pumping of the—what he assumed to be some sort of cannon– on the Camaro's arm, and the monster had no time to react before a bright blue plasma blast erupted from the gun and hit the other robot head on.

The scorpion reared back and a sharp mechanical screech pierced the night as the monster squealed in pain. Luke turned his attention back to the Camaro who's gun was still smoking. The robot seemed to take in the appearance of the other, and realized that it was to mortally wounded to retort in anyway, so the cannon that looked permanently attached to his arm, molded and whirled into another hand to match the other one in the same way the Camaro had transformed into what it was now.

Luke heard the sound of the ground shifting again and watched mesmerized as the monster buried beneath the ground again. And a few seconds and vibrations later, there was no trace of it to be found besides the gaping holes in the ground.

Booming steps that slightly shook the ground drew Luke's attention back again to the giant yellow bot, who was now walking toward them, with the worried expression back on it's face.

Luke wasn't sure how to react. Was this thing friendly? I mean it had saved them from that...thing, but still, who wouldn't be wary of an eighteen foot robot.

When it reached them, it bent down so it was eye level and gazed past Luke to look at Lorelai. Luke jumped a little as a rough metallic voice emitted from the robot.

"Lorelai, are you hurt?" The gruff voice asked. It's voice was rough, like a person who had a sore throat. But it also sounded young and innocent. It was obvious now that this robot hadn't meant him or Lorelai any harm so he relaxed.

Then realization dawned on him. This thing knew Lorelai's name. It must be the thing she called for...Bumblebee. It would make sense, it's name plainly based off it's appearance. So was this maybe the secret that Lorelai had been hiding from him? Luke could have laughed out loud at the irony of the situation if that were the truth. He was brought out of his thoughts at Lorelai's small voice.

"Yeah...yeah, I'm fine." Lorelai assured, breathing in a sigh of relief. Luke let out a breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding in. Luke looked at Lorelai a questioning gaze. She returned with a look of regret, and sighed looking down at her feet. The Camaro put a finger up next to Lorelai and lightly slipped it behind her back, while bringing it's thumb around the front of her and gently pulled his hand upward until Lorelai was standing on her two feet. It left it's fingers there till she was steadily standing and removed them slowly in case she lost her balance again.

"Thanks." She said to the bot and gave him a sweet smile, and Luke watched in curiosity as it somehow returned the gesture. Luke stood himself up, and walked over to Lorelai, looking over her body to make sure she hadn't been hurt in the whole scuffle that went on.

"You alright?" He asked worriedly. She looked at him and nodded, and suddenly found her shoes very interesting. Luke shot a glance in the direction of the robot, who was still looking at Lorelai with a concerned look upon it's features.

"Ugh," Lorelai started unsure and cast a glance back up at Luke. "Luke, this is Bumblebee, Bumblebee, this is Luke, my fiance." Lorelai introduced. Luke nodded knowingly at the fact that he had guessed correct. He looked up into the bright blue eyes of Bumblebee who seemed to be looking him over, and observing everything there was to observe. He felt as thought Bumblebee was trying to read his mind, and he couldn't help but wonder after everything he had seen that night, if it were possible. Bumblebee blinked out of the piercing glance and nodded curtly at Luke, and Luke awkwardly returned it, before turning his attention back to Lorelai.

"So, ugh, was this your big secret? Cuz, I'm starting to get the hint that you didn't just meet this thing." Luke asked. He wanted some answers.

"I'm not a thing! I am a soldier! An Autobot soldier to be exact, from the planet Cybertron. I'm as alive as you are. And to answer your question, no we did not just meet, I've actually known Lorelai since she was fifteen. I am her Guardian." Bumblebee explained to him calmly. Luke's brow raised and he turned back to Lorelai.

"Guardian? What the hell do you need a giant robot bodyguard for?" Luke laughed. Bumblebee answered for Lorelai again.

"You just saw why, I'm afraid. That Decepticon was nothing compared to some of the others that are after her." Bumblebee explained to him. Luke's heart started racing again. What was he talking about. Lorelai couldn't be in danger. It wasn't possible. Why would those things be after Lorelai? Who would ever want to hurt Lorelai?

"What the hell is a Deceptibot or whatever he just said, and why the hell are they after you?" Luke asked Lorelai frantically. Bumblebee was about to take over again but Lorelai stopped him.

"Ugh, Bee? I'll take it from here, Kay? I think I should be the one to explain it to him." Lorelai told him. Bumblebee smiled and nodded in confirmation that he understood.

"Luke, I'm so sorry about all of this. I didn't want to get you involved in all of this." Lorelai told him in a sad tone. Luke felt his heart break that she had felt guilty about what had happened. Apparently she was the one that was in danger, and all she was worried about was dragging him into this.

"Lorelai, no, don't apologize. You know I would follow you anywhere. Even if there are giant killer robots after you." Luke reassured her lovingly, while he cupped her face in his hand. She smiled up at him. Unfortunately the moment didn't last long, and Bumblebee's voice cut through the air.

"Sorry to break up the moment here, but I'm afraid we've got company. And it's not friendly."

* * *

**AN:Hey plz R&R, let me know what ya think.**


	2. Attack and Retreat

**AN: Hey I've made some minor changes to the plot of the story. I haven't seen the second Transformers yet but I've decided to base my plot off of part of the storyline from that movie. **

**Disclaimer: Transformers or Gilmore Girls doesn't belong to me unfortunately. Transformers belongs to Hasbro and Gilmore Girls is property of the WB.**

**Pairings: Lorelai/Bee, Lorelai/Luke**

* * *

Luke turned around to look at Bumblebee and saw him looking up into the sky. Luke was confused at first. Why was he looking to the sky? So far all these things have been coming up from under the ground or transforming from cars. So what, are they planes now too?

"Who is it?" Lorelai asked in an urgent tone. Luke followed her as she made her way to Bumblebee's side. Bumblebee examined the skies a few moments before answering her.

"It's Starscream. Scorponox must have sent him the coordinates for your location. Get back." Bumblebee ordered while using his foot to lightly push Lorelai behind him. Luke went up and stood next to Lorelai so he was also behind Bumblebee. He gripped Lorelai's hand tightly and gave it a squeeze. Lorelai looked him directly in the eyes, and his heart broke at how much fear he saw in them. He squeezed her hand even tighter, letting her know that as long as he was here, he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"Luke, you can still get away. They're not after you. Go!" Lorelai demanded her voice cracking and her eyes watered up with unshed tears. Luke was appalled at the thought that she would even think he would just abandon her when she was in this amount of danger.

"Lorelai!" Luke yelled in surprise. "I am not going to leave you here. We both gotta get out of here, now." Luke reasoned. He started to pull her in the opposite direction of where Bumblebee was facing. But Lorelai had other ideas. She pulled her hand out of Luke's grasp. Luke looked back at Lorelai in shock.

"What are you doing. We've gotta go, Lorelai! Now!" Luke yelled. Lorelai shook her head in disagreement.

"No! I can't!" Lorelai argued. Luke couldn't believe what he was hearing. Lorelai was just going to stay here and wait for another one of those things to get her! Luke shuddered at the thought. He wasn't sure why she was doing this, but there was no way in hell he was going to just step aside and let her do it.

"Lorelai! I'm not gonna let you stay here when another one of those things is on it's way to get you!" Luke yelled furiously.

"Dammit, Luke! I'm not going! I'm not leaving Bumblebee!" Lorelai screamed with more force then Luke had used. Luke closed his eyes and counted to ten to contain his anger, trying to soak in this entire situation.

None of it seemed possible. Lorelai. These giant robot things. None of it made sense. Bumblebee had said that they were from some other planet. How had Lorelai met these aliens? What made her the special person who is protected by a yellow eighteen foot tall robot bodyguard? And more importantly, why were these things looking to hurt her? Why would anyone want to hurt her? She couldn't have done anything that bad that would actually effect them. I mean look at them! How could any person find a way to anger them to a point where they send a giant robot scorpion—who according to Bumblebee, was named Scorponox—after you, and then a few minutes later retaliate with something even more wicked then the last.

One thing was obvious though. Lorelai truly must have a deep frienship with her bodyguard to elect to put her life at risk and stay behind with him.

Luke was forecfully interrupted from his thoughts at the booming sound and rocking vibrations from an explosion just a few feet away, narrowly missing Bumblebee. Luke snaked his arms around Lorelai and pulled her into him, sheltering her away from the debris. He watched Bumblebee throw his arms up to cover his face, which was also covered with some type of yellow face guard which he must have put down when he heard the blast.

Luke turned his attention up to the sky while still holding Lorelai to him tightly. He heard the thing before he saw it. There was a monsterous roar that completley deafened him, and a gray streak shot across the sky straight over them. As the streak slowed slightly to turn around and come back, Luke took in it's appearance. It was an F-22! Luke couldn't believe what he was seeing. They barely ever saw so much as a sports car pass through here, and now there was a freaking military jet as low as thirty feet. And now it was coming back straight for them.

Luke immediately pushed Lorelai behind him, at the same time Bumblebee came around and stood in front of them. As the jet swooped down even lower, so it was now hovering about eighteen feet off the ground. Luke closed his eyes waiting to hear the sound of metal slamming into metal. He felt a strong gust of wind, powerful enough to cause him to sway on his feet, and he heard a very familiar sound.

He looked up in confusion as the sound of the jet engine could no longer be heard, and he jumped in shock as another robot, maybe the same height if not a few feet taller then Bumblebee, stood ten feet away from them. And it's piercing red eyes narrowed past Bumblebee's leg and shot right through Luke, and met Lorelai's horrified gaze. Luke tried to position himself between Lorelai and the other robot so he could not see her, but by the time he did, Bumblebee had already moved his leg back a step so Lorelai was now fully blocked from view.

Luke had the chance to observe the robot. It held a similar shape to the form of the jet that it was in before. The wings were almost in same position and made up most of the armor on it's back. It's head was in the shape of a bell, and when Luke looked more closely he could of sworn he saw razor sharp teeth glisten from the robot's crooked smirk. It was definitely scarier then the one called Scorponox.

The other robot turned it's gaze up at Bumblebee, and now Luke was positive that it had teeth, strange as it was. The robot's voice pierced the air. It was more high pitched then what you would think it should sound like from the looks of the bot, but it still sent chills down Luke's spine.

"Give up the girl, Scumbot!" The robot shrieked. Luke's heart froze. It was obvious that it was talking about Lorelai. The thought of her in the hands of that thing was enough to make him sick. Luke looked up nervously at Bumblebee waiting for his response. He could tell that Bumblebee cared deeply for Lorelai, and that was enough to reassure him for now.

"You want her Starscream? You go through me!" Bumblebee retorted darkly. Luke shivered at how cold Bumblebee's voice had become. The robot now identified as Starscream just increased his smirk.

"Agh, so we get to do this the fun way?" Starscream said, his voice deepening slightly. Luke almost jumped in surprise as a new voice entered the exchange from behind them. The voice was deep and robotic. Luke knew even before he turned in the direction of the voice that it belonged to another robot.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen today Starscream." Luke and Lorelai whirrled around. Luke let out an audible gasp at the being that now stood before them. The newer robot stood at least thrity five feet off the ground. The eyes were the same piercing blue as Bumblebee's, and it seemed to have some sort of mouth guard up to shield the bottom portion of his face. Like the other two, Luke figured this one must also have some sort of other form to turn into, and with closer inspection Luke easily narrowed the choices down until he came to the conclusion that it had to be some form of a semi truck. The windshield and front bumper provided armor for the robot's chest, and the tires lined themselves up along the backs of it's legs. The paint job of the armor was one of the first things that had popped out at Luke, besides it's enormous size. The armor was a dark shade of blue, with orange and red flames running along the side of it.

It was easy to tell that the other two robots would stand no chance up against this one. Even though it didn't have what people would call muscles, it was easy to tell this robot was very strong. It was much wider then the other two and just from looking at it you could tell it was...muscular. Bumblebee had the same type of buff, but his was more towards the chest area. This one's entire body was muscular.

Luke couldn't help but gulp in fear at the ferociousness in it's eyes. He silently prayed this robot was on their side. Luke turned his attention to Lorelai hoping to get his answer from her reaction. He sighed in relief when he spotted no more fear in Lorelai's eyes as she gazed upon the other organism. In fact, she seemed almost relieved.

Bumblebee did not move from his posistion and kept his gun aimed at Starscream. Luke switched his gaze over to see Starscream's reaction. He could have sworn he saw a glimmer of fear pass through Starscreams fiery ruby eyes, but it vanished immediately and turned back to cocky and egomaniac.

"Prime!" Starscream hissed in disgust. Luke shuddered at the voice again. The robot that Starscream had called Prime moved forward to stand in front of Luke and Lorelai and beside Bumblebee. Starscream's eyes narrowed.

"We don't have to do it like this you know, Prime? Just hand over the girl and I'll be on my way!" Starscream demanded. Luke gripped Lorelai tighter in fear of Starscream snatching her from him. Luke wouldn't allow that to happen, not as long as he was still breathing.

"Not a chance, Starscream!" Prime bellowed lowdly and dangerously, giving Luke immense relief that not only was the God-like creature on their side, but also the fact that he was protecting Lorelai from the claws of the other monster.

"What exactly do you want with my charge anyway, Starscream?" Bumblebee questioned in a low deadly voice, not bothering to hide the hatred from his voice. A few seconds passed and still no response. Luke took that opportunity to become fully aware of his surrounding and the situation that was at hand.

They were still in the middle of the street, rounding the corner to Lorelai's house. The gaping hole sat a few feet away—from where Scorponox had buried—still smoking from the unsettled dust. There was nobody in sight. Not a single person. Luke figured they either saw what was going on and ran and hid somewhere, or most probably had no clue what was happening.

"It's none of your concern, you filthy piece of yellow scrap!" Starscream hollered in a high pitched furious tone. Luke couldn't help but slightly push Lorelai and him back a step or two out of fear.

"Starscream, be reasonable. You can't defeat both of us. And even if you do, backup is on it's way. This doesn't have to end in violence. Just surrender." Prime offered in a peaceful and serine tone. It seemed that Starscream almost considered this for a moment. But as a few seconds rolled by, and nothing happened, Luke began to grow anxious.

It all happened so fast, Luke had no idea what was going on. Starscream jumped into mid air, and a few miliseconds of whirrling and clicking of gears and other trinckets later, he was in his F-22 form. He shot off so fast, no one could do anything to stop him. He flew right over there heads, and Luke felt a strong gust of air rush into him, attempting to knock him to the ground but not succeeding. And by the time Luke had tried to spot him in the sky, he had already been out of sight.

Bumblebee withdrew his face mask and cannon, while the one called Prime pulled back his mouth guard. They both turned around and glanced down to where Luke and Lorelai stood. Prime bent down on his knees so he was eye level with them, and Lorelai came out from behind Luke.

"Optimus!" She cried in a cheerful tone. She walked up to him until she was close enough that she could see every deatail that made up the extrordianry being. The giant creature's facial expression seemed to soften drastically when the glowing blue orbs met with Lorelai's eyes. It lifted the metal plates that made up the area of what we called cheeks up slightly into a small sincere smile. But as quickly as it appeared, it was gone, and his facial features became serious.

"Lorelai." Optimus' deep voice rumbled in a melencholy tone. Optimus' voice still sent chills down Luke's spine. It was so deep and robotic, and yet had such emotion that it was easy to tell the mood the robot was in. Luke listened intently as Optimus continued. "Are you alright?" Optimus asked in a concerned tone.

Lorelai nodded her head in response and sighed thankfully.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She assured. Optimus nodded to her in understanding. Luke looked over at Lorelai and could easily tell she wasn't telling the truth. Her eyes were clouded over and she looked extremely pale. Her voice was shaky as she went on. "Optimus? Were they after me for the reason I think they were?"

Luke tried to understand the meaning behind that but his mind came up blank. Had Lorelai known why those things are after her? It wouldn't surprise Luke. She knew everything that was going on, unlike Luke, who was completley clueless.

"I'm afraid so." Optimus said gravely. Luke saw Lorelai's eyes mist over with unshed tears. Luke couldn't take the confusion any longer.

"Alright! I'm sorry to interrupt, but I think I deserve to get some answers here! I was just attacked by a freaking giant robotic scorpion and a damn military aircraft! And they were apparently both after my fiance! So I would really appreciate if somebody told me why!" Luke yelled, attracting everybody's attention. Lorelai looked down shamefully and some of the tears she had been holding back started to trail down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Luke. I didn't mean to get you involved in this." Lorelai apologized. Luke could have punched himself in the head right there and then for making her feel even more guilty. He saw out of the corner of his eye, Bumblebee, shooting him a deadly glare.

Luke sighed. He definitely deserved the deathly glare that was emitting from Lorelai's guradian. That still baffled him that Lorelai had a robot bodyguard that was from another planet. He tried not to show he was intimidated from the look that Bumblebee was giving him, but in reality it he really was. Who wouldn't be?

"Lorelai, no." Luke consoled. "This isn't your fault, and I'm sorry for freaking out like that. I'd just like to know what is going on. I don't like thinking about you in danger in the first place, and right now I have no clue why you are in any danger and it's driving me crazy here!" Luke vented.

Before Luke or Lorelai could say anything else, Optimus' voice interrupted.

"I shall fill you in on the story when we get Lorelai safely back to the base where she is out of harms way." Optimus said.

Luke nodded in acceptance. At least he would finally get some answers.

* * *

**AN: Hey, thanks to anyone who has taken the time to read this, and plz plz plz PLZ review!!!**


	3. Questions and Answers

**AN: Hey, thanks again to anybody who is reading this story. It's a blast to write, but I would still appreciate some nice reviews:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or Gilmore Girls no matter how much I wish I did!**

**Pairing: Lorelai/Bee, Lorelai/Luke. (More pairing on the way)**

* * *

Luke didn't know how long they were in Bumblebee for. He was guessing maybe around an hour and a half to two hours. Optimus followed behind them in his truck form for the entire way.

The ride itself was rather awkward. To Luke's dismay, Lorelai must have still felt guilty about everything and remained quiet the entire ride. And Luke figured Bumblebee and Lorelai had a strong enough connection that he could sense her sadness and as a result, he also kept quiet for the ride.

Optimus stayed close behind them, toward the right flank, in case any other unwelcome visitors decided to make an entrance.

Luke became aware of their surroundings when he was jolted out of his thoughts as Bumblebee turned off of the abandoned road that led them a few miles past Hartford, onto an even more secluded rocky road, surrounded by nothing but bushes and tall weeds from the fields on the sides of the road they were traveling down.

Luke glanced ahead out the windshield to see if he could spot anything ahead. He could easily see a dense forest a few feet away.

They drove on the bumpy road for at least fifteen minutes before they finally exited the woods. Finally Luke spotted a source of light about a quarter of a mile up the road. As Bumblebee drove toward it Luke discovered it was in fact an old abandoned warehouse.

A minute later they were pulled up to the side of it. As Luke hopped out of the passenger side of Bumblebee and Lorelai followed suit jumping out of the drivers seat. Optimus pulled up to the side of them and proceeded to transform.

It had to be the most mesmerizing thing Luke had ever seen. The trucks body separated into several metal platelets that folded over many times until the under skin of the robot—which consisted of fragile wires, gears, and other forms of circuitry—could be seen, then the platelets refolded back over the body as a form of protection. It grew substantially in size as the legs sprouted and finally gave Optimus a more human-like quality.

Shortly after Optimus was in his robot mode, Bumblebee was quick to follow. Luke watched Bumblebee's transformation with equal interest. It didn't take as long as Optimus' did, since the obvious size difference, but it was still amazing and unbelievable to watch.

Once they were both fully transformed, Luke turned his gaze to the warehouse. It didn't even look abandoned. It actually looked as though it was just built not to long ago. The paneling on the outside was in good shape, as were the two humongous garage doors.

Optimus walked up to the one on the right. Luke didn't know what he was doing until he looked more closely. With further inspection, Luke saw that Optimus was typing in something on an overly sized numerical panel.

A few beeps later and the garage door started to lift. Optimus helped it along the way, giving it a slight push so it would go faster and he could enter underneath it. Bumblebee followed behind him, and Lorelai behind him.

Luke was hesitant to enter at first, but as soon as the garage door could be heard starting to close, he was inside, right behind Lorelai in a matter of seconds.

He observed the inside of the warehouse, and was surprised to see that it was actually quite homey. They were standing in the main part of the warehouse, but in the far left hand corner, Luke could see a hallway, but he couldn't tell how long or wide it was from the angle he was at.

The room itself they were standing in was bigger then Lorelai's house, and Luke's apartment combined. The floor was just a simple gray cement, except in one portion of the room. A few feet away, a small portion of the room—probably the size of Luke's apartment—was covered in a simple red carpet. In the area, there was a large, brown card table, surrounded by various pieces of furniture. There was a black leather couch, and a matching recliner next to it. There was a white love seat in the far corner, and various chairs scattered around. In front of the table sat a large plasma screen TV, and a mini fridge was sitting beside the couch.

On the brown mahogany card table, there was a stack of magazines, round white coasters, and a remote for the TV. Luke realized there and then that Lorelai was obviously not the only person who knew these robots.

When he looked around the room he saw a huge computer that was along side of the wall to his left, along with other various machines he didn't know.

He almost jumped in surprise when three other robots came from the hallway.

The first one that emerged was a candy apple red color. He was a little shorter then Bumblebee, but much broader. The doors were formed the same way they were on Bumblebee, they stuck out almost like wings.

Luke was shocked to see that the next to emerge, looked like an exact replica of the red one, minus the color and some very small difference in the design of the armor around the face. Rather then being a hot rod red, this one was more of a yellowish green color. Also, the armor around this one's face seemed to stick out and upright more then the red one did.

The last robot to emerge, Luke never would have guessed it. It was pink! This robot was a lot slimmer and less built then the others. It was also a lot shorter, probably only about ten foot high. This robot was almost...feminine.

All three of the robots looked past Optimus and Bumblebee and down to Lorelai. The red one was the first to speak. His voice was full of humor when he spoke.

"Well if it isn't little miss get-pregnant-at-sixteen-and-leave-the-rest-of-us-here-to-die-of-boredom-girl!" The red bot joked. Luke was happy to see Lorelai's face light up a bit. The yellow twin stepped up beside the red one.

"Yeah! We had no one to get in trouble with by, Optimus! We had to stick with just the two of us! And believe me, it wasn't as easy to get away with!" The yellow bot teased with the same tone of voice, but his being slightly deeper then the one who looked like him.

Lorelai gave them both a warm smile, then turned to face Luke.

"Ugh, Luke, this is--" Lorelai started nervously, but she was caught off by Optimus.

"Lorelai, I'll take it from here. Bumblebee, why don't you and Lorelai go spend some time together. I know your anxious after being apart for so long." Optimus suggested. Luke saw Bumblebee's face lighten drastically at the suggestion. Although Lorelai looked to be a bit hesitant. Luke knew that she truly did want to spend sometime catching up with Bumblebee, but she was also conflicted with leaving him here by himself.

After what happened tonight, Luke just wanted Lorelai to feel as relaxed as possible.

"Lorelai, it's okay. Go ahead, I'll be fine." Luke reassured her. Lorelai looked at him with eyes that told him she was still unsure. Bumblebee decided to step in.

"Lorelai, it's alright. Optimus is just going to fill him in on what is going on. I think it would be best if you got some rest." Bumblebee explained softly to her, while kneeling down and sticking a hand out for her to climb into.

Lorelai looked over to Luke again, who gave her one last nod of reassurance. Then with a little assistance from Bee, climbed into his giant metallic hand. Luke watched as Bumblebee stood up carefully, while moving the hand Lorelai was in gently so he now had a more secure hold on her, and then stomped off down the hallway from which the other robots made their first appearance.

Apparently the look-alike-robots had other plans, rather then giving Bee and Lorelai some time to recuperate, as they tried to sneak unseen back the hallway. However, the pink robot stopped them in their tracks.

"Don't even think about it boys. Lorelai needs her rest, and so does Bumblebee." The pink robot scolded. The robot's voice confirmed Luke's suspicions that this robot was indeed a female, to Luke's utter shock. Now he has definitely seen it all.

"Aagh! C'mon, Arcee! We won't disrupt anything!" The red bot started.

"Yeah, we just want to give our favorite human a proper greeting!" The yellow bot finished. The robot now identified as Arcee, seemed to roll her blue optics.

"Well you can give her a proper greeting tomorrow along with everyone else when they get here! For now, Bee and Lorelai need to be alone for a little while." Arcee said the last part a little quieter. Optimus finally disrupted the disagreement.

"That's enough from the both of you! You will leave Lorelai and Bumblebee in peace, until tomorrow! That's an order!" Optimus yelled with such force that both of the robots seemed to cower in fear. The yellow one nodded slightly.

Arcee gave them both a satisfied smirk before walking away from them both down the hall. The red and yellow bots both looked at each other before walking to a corner of the room and starting some other conversation.

Optimus turned to look back down at Luke.

"I suppose we'll start with introductions. My name is Optimus Prime. The two in the corner are the twins. The yellow one is, Skids, and the other is, Mudflap. The other one who just walked down the corridor is one of my best scouts, Arcee. And you of course already know Lorelai's guardian, Bumblebee. He is also one of my elite scouts." Optimus explained. Luke nodded letting him know he understood. He tried to figure out what question he should ask first. Their was so many he wished to be answered.

"So, what exactly are you?" He asked. It was one of the first that popped into his head.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet, Cybertron. But you may just call us Autobots." Optimus answered simply. Luke wasted no time in firing off another question.

"So, how did you meet Lorelai? How did she get Bumblebee as a bodyguard?" He asked quickly.

"I'm afraid it is a very long story, so I will have to leave out most of the details. You see, our race was born from what we've come to call the Allspark. It is what gave us life. We—being the Autobots—wanted to use the cube for it's true purpose. Sustaining life on our planet. However, our counterparts, the Decepticons, who was lead by my brother, Megatron, wanted to use the cube's power to dominate the universe.

A war erupted on our planet, and I was forced to shoot the Allspark off to the stars. No one—Autobot and Decepticon alike—was sure of it's whereabouts. A few millennium's later, we received a message of a new discovery, that eventually led us here.

However, Megatron also received the message. He crash landed a few thousand years before we did." Optimus explained calmly.

So these aliens are billions of years old? Luke asked himself. He was starting to get agitated. What the hell did any of this have to do with Lorelai. How did she get herself in the middle of an alien war that has apparently been raging for millions of years?

"That is how Lorelai's fate and our fate had become intertwined. Megatron crash landed in the Arctic Circle, where he was frozen from the time he landed. Lorelai's great-grandfather, Edward James Gilmore took forty-one sailors to explore the Arctic Circle. He fell through some thin ice, where he discovered Megatron, and accidentally activated his navigations system. The coordinates for the cube's location, was imprinted on his glasses.

The glasses were passed down from generation to generation, until they were in Lorelai's possession.

Bumblebee had been on Earth about four-Earth years before we discovered Lorelai held the artifact. I knew it would only be a matter of time before the other Decepticons who were on Earth found out she had them. So I sent word to Bumblebee. I told him that Lorelai needed to be protected at all costs, and so, that is how he became her guardian." Optimus finished. Luke nodded to Optimus.

"Yeah, they seem really close." Luke said, trying to invisibly press Optimus to further indulge him on Bumblebee's relationship with Lorelai. Optimus apparently sensed he wanted to know more and so continued to talk.

"Yes. At first it was just a simple mission that needed to be completed for, Bumblebee. But after the battle for the Allspark ended, after Lorelai shoved the cube into Megatron's chest--" Optimus started. Luke interrupted him immediately after he heard 'Lorelai shoved the cube.

"Whoa, hang on! What?!" Luke yelled in shock. After seeing two of those things tonight, Luke was amazed to hear that Lorelai had the courage to do anything like that to one of them, let alone their leader. The other two were probably the scariest things he had ever seen, he didn't even want to picture what their leader looked like.

"Yes." Optimus started. "Lorelai destroyed Megatron by plunging the Allspark into his chest. She saved my life. I was going to sacrifice my life to destroy it, hoping to end the conflict, but when I told her to put it in my chest, she ran up underneath Megatron and plunged it into his spark. The overdose of power destroyed him and the cube in a matter of seconds." Optimus answered.

Luke just stood there, still trying to let all the information sink in.

"Umm," Luke started questionably. "Okay. Wow. I just can't see her doing that. I can't see her even being involved in all of this." Luke sighed. "Alright, now back to what you were going to say about Bumblebee and Lorelai." Luke pressed. He was curious about this subject.

"As I said, at first it was only a mission to Bumblebee. But as the battle for the Allspark progressed, they both instantly bonded. And I don't mean that in a human sense. Bonding for our species isn't dealing with an emotional and mental bond. It's a physical bond, that will last for an eternity. We we're curious about this occurring between a Cybertronian and a human, as it has never happened before. But as we got settled on this planet, it had occurred even more often. Always between a guardian and their charge. But Bumblebee's and Lorelai's still remains the most powerful. And it is still growing. That's what worries me.

I'm afraid it will get so strong that it will soon tie them as one. As it does between two Cybertronians when they Bond." Optimus said gravely. Luke tried to digest all the information. He was scared by what Optimus had said. Was this going to end up harming Lorelai?

"What's wrong with that?" Luke asked reluctantly, afraid of what the answer was going to be.

"If it gets to that point, I'm afraid that they will become one being. Their souls intertwined. And if that were to happen, Bumblebee wouldn't be able to protect Lorelai as fiercely as he does. If something were to happen to one of them, like a physical injury, it would have the exact same consequences for the other." Optimus said in a monotone voice. Luke's heart seemed to stop when he thought he understood what Optimus was saying.

"So your saying if Bumblebee would die trying to protect her..." Luke started, unable to get the next words out. He refused to even think of something like that.

"Yes. Lorelai would loose her life, shortly after Bumblebee's." Optimus' voice almost seemed to crack. Luke felt his legs start to get weak at the thought of Lorelai dying. He could tell that Lorelai and Bumblebee were close, but this was just pushing it. He needed to change the subject before he really did pass out.

"So, why are these Decepticon things still after her?" Luke asked, his voice low.

"Although Lorelai destroyed the cube when she merged it with Megatron's spark, a small shard still remained leftover. I gave it to her for safe keeping. If I had known the consequences of that action I would have never even thought about handing it to her.

A few months after Lorelai's sixteenth birthday, she accidentally dropped the shard to the ground. When she went to pick it up again, it transmitted all the origins and secret history of our species into her mind. The origins are from the very first of our kind. A Decepticon that goes by the designation, The Fallen.

She started to see symbols in her mind about his pending return to this planet. However we never received the full message of when his return would be, and how he could be stopped. It was cut off for some reason.

Well the Decepticons found out about this, and to this day, they think she possesses the entire message. And so they wish to extract the information from her mind, by means of the Decepticon, Soundwave, who possesses the skill of entering and stealing one's thoughts and memories.

They wish to have these because not even a year after the defeat of Megatron, he was resurrected by his fellow followers. He lives up until now, and now goes by the designation, Galvatron.

Galvatron knows that when The Fallen returns, he will take lead of the Decepticons. Galvatron will stop at nothing to maintain leadership.

So he wishes to capture Lorelai and find out how to defeat him. Unfortunately, the process he wants to do to get the information will be painful and possibly even fatal for Lorelai." Optimus said, still in a grave voice.

For the second time in a row, Luke felt dizzy. There was no way in hell he was going to let the Decepticons get their hands on her. Not as long as he was still here.

"Then a month later, Lorelai discovered she was pregnant. We made sure that she was protected even more then usual. Bumblebee never let her out of his sight.

And when Rory was born, Lorelai didn't want her to be in any danger because of her. So we sent her into hiding, to your small town of Stars Hollow.

The plan worked up until tonight. Now they know we have her. And I have a feeling they will be attempting to obtain her in a short time. The only choice we have now, is to find the last bit of the message and tell Galvatron the information. The Fallen is our enemy as well. So hopefully it will be a win, win situation." Optimus said optimistically.

Luke sighed in relief. At least they had a plan. However, Luke could not seem to shake the nagging feeling in his gut, that something bad was going to happen. And his gut had never been wrong before. The only thing Luke was sure of at this point, was that as long as he was still alive and breathing, Lorelai would never be touched by those monsters.

* * *

**AN: Hey, please R&R. **


	4. Bonded

**AN: Hey thanks again to all the readers. Plz leave ur thoughts!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Gilmore Girls**

**Pairings: Lorelai/Bumblebee, Lorelai/Luke. More to come.**

* * *

Luke had continued to discuss the many questions that were on his mind with Optimus for most of the night. The twins, Skids and Mudflap, had eventually retired to their rooms back in the hallway. So now it was just him and Optimus.

He had learned a lot that had happened, and now was basically up to date on everything.

Those Decepticon things were after Lorelai because they wanted something that was in her mind. Optimus refrained from telling him exactly how they had planned to extract the information, but it apparently was a gruesome sight. Luke tried to remove the thoughts from his mind. He tried to stay positive. There was no way in hell he was going to let those things get their hands on her. And from the stories Optimus had told him, he knew Bumblebee would never let that happen, along with the rest of the Autobots. He had only met Optimus, Bumblebee, Arcee, and the twins, he had yet to meet the others. According to Optimus they were all with their charges.

It was now past three in the morning. Optimus had said it was time they both recharged, for they were going to need their strength for the days to come. Luke had been quick to agree, eager to get back to Lorelai.

Optimus led them back the hallway everyone had disappeared to earlier. It was made up of many mechanical doors on each side. It was about ten feet in width, and it extended for about twenty feet ahead with a single garage sized mechanical door at the end of it.

Optimus stopped at the third door on the right and looked down at Luke.

"This is where Lorelai is recharging. I understand that you wish to be with her. I can see how much you care for her." Optimus told him in a low voice as to not wake anyone from their sleep...or stasis as the robots called it. Luke nodded in response, knowing he would not have to give a verbal response for Optimus to understand.

Optimus pressed a button on the wall next to the door, and it silently opened. Luke looked up questioningly at Optimus.

"I must lock the door down once you enter. It will provide more security. It can be opened by Bumblebee on the inside." Optimus answered him. Luke nodded again, walking into the room.

He heard the door latch shut behind him with several mechanical clicks. He took in the room around him. It wasn't that big area wise, but the height of the room was insane. It stretched upward to about thirty feet. Luke figured it was so the robots could enter without any height problems.

The area was covered in a fuzzy blue carpet. There were various posters hanging on the walls. Some of bands, others of male models. There was a pink double wide bed in the corner of the room with a simple wooden nightstand next to it with a lamp and a few books and magazines scattered on it. Right next to Luke propped up against the white painted walls was a bookshelf with several books in it.

Luke's eyes started to scan over the room more closely and he almost jumped in surprise when he saw Bumblebee sitting against the far wall staring at him intently with an almost amused expression.

An awkward silence fell over the room. Luke felt as if you could cut the tension with a knife. He knew he had to say something.

"So..." He started unsure. It was just then that he realized Lorelai wasn't in the bed. He stopped mid-sentence and pointed at the bed in question with a scared look upon his face. Had someone taken her? He asked himself. He felt his heart rate start to go up. The bad looked as thought it had been slept in but there was no Lorelai to be found.

"It's okay. I have her." Bumblebee's quiet and calming voice whispered. Luke shot his attention to Bumblebee and the sight before him melted his heart.

Lorelai was curled up in Bumblebee's hand and her head was resting against his chest plates. She was fast asleep. Luke let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and walked over to get a closer look at the scene before him and to make sure that he wasn't dreaming and that Lorelai was safe and sound with Bumblebee.

Luke took in her appearance. Although she was asleep and getting rest, she had never looked more exhausted then she did at that moment. Her skin was way too pale. She looked so fragile. There were dark circles underneath her eyes that looked like bruises, and she had a frown upon her face as she was sleeping and her face was full of worry. He knew she was afraid. He just wished there was a way he could make the fears go away.

Bumblebee sensing his unease, spoke up.

"She's alright. She was in her bed, but she had a nightmare. That part was my fault..." Bumblebee said the last part with pain evident in his voice. He looked down away from Lorelai shamefully.

"Hey it's not your fault. You can't protect her from her nightmares. No matter how much I wish you could." Luke reassured, hoping to give some hope to his new robot friend, while on the inside he was wondering why Bee thought the nightmares were his fault in the first place.

Bumblebee shook his head sadly.

"You don't understand. Their not her nightmares. Their mine." Bumblebee told him, his mechanical voice cracking slightly. That got Luke's full attention.

"What do ya mean?" He asked curiously. Did robots even have nightmares? Bumblebee's glistening blue fiber optics boar into Luke.

"I presume Optimus told you about our bond?" Bumblebee questioned. Luke sighed and closed his eyes in fury. He should have known it was this stupid bond. He just wished their was some way to turn off the negative ramifications of it. Like this for instance. He was to angry to respond to Bee vocally so he just gave him a curt nod while silently seething.

"Well one of it's abilities gives the recipients the gift to see in each others minds. It has to be activated manually of course. For instance, if I chose to, I could communicate with Lorelai telepathically. Unfortunately, when in stasis, the REM screws up the manual ability to do this. And some of our memories seep through to each other." Bumblebee explained in a painful tone.

"After the battle of Mission City, Lorelai had terrible nightmares about Megatron, which eventually—as the bond grew more powerful—were transferred to me. Her nightmares about Megatron led me to start having my own nightmares about him. Ones that I deleted permanently from my memory bank. We were still on Cybertron. He got a hold of me and ripped out half of my vocal processors." Bumblebee said in a small voice. Luke physically cringed at the thought. Bumblebee paused a brief minute to regain himself before continuing.

"After I started reliving those in my dreams, they were also transferred to Lorelai. Unfortunately, the human brain is much different then ours. I could simply delete Lorelai's dreams from my memory bank and I never had one of them again. However, Lorelai could not do that. The human brain is incapable of forgetting something completely. It will always be there with you in the back of your mind." Bumblebee said solemnly. Luke couldn't even imagine how hard it must be for him to talk about this. Somehow Bee found the strength to tell him more.

"Every time Lorelai and I are together now, it brings out those memories from the back of her mind, and it results with her having my nightmares. I have never felt this amount of guilt before. I am her guardian. I am supposed to be protecting her. Keeping her out of harms way. Yet I'm the one causing her pain." Bumblebee murmured.

Luke sighed in grief. Why did this have to happen to her? Lorelai, the one person who meant more to him then the entire world. What he wouldn't give to be able to trade places with her, to take all her pain and fear away. But he knew that wasn't possible. He would be lying if he said he wasn't scared.

Luke figured Bumblebee was in the same amount of pain. And judging from the look in his illuminated eyes, or rather, optics, he had figured right.

"Hey, it ain't your fault." Luke consoled. Even though mentally he was blaming Bumblebee. He had nothing against the big guy. Far from it. He admired how much he cared for Lorelai and his fierce desire to protect her. But this bond was doing nothing good for Lorelai.

Bumblebee didn't respond to his attempt to make him feel better. He just continued to stare down at Lorelai, who was still fast asleep.

Luke knew Bumblebee would need some rest as well.

"Hey," Luke started. "Maybe you should get some rest. I'll take over the watch for a while." Luke offered. He knew Bumblebee would be no good to Lorelai if he didn't recharge, as Optimus put it. Bumblebee turned his sad gaze to him.

"No. I know how much humans crave sleep. You should get some while you can. I can go without recharge for a longer term then you humans can. Besides, I'm her guardian. Her safety is my responsibility." Bumblebee said solemnly. Both of their attention was turned to Lorelai as she let out a small groan and started to whimper. Sweat started to form on her forehead, and Luke could make out some of the words she was saying.

"No...no...leave her alone, please!" Lorelai said, now screaming as tears stained her pale face. Luke felt his heart break. He didn't know who she was talking too or about, but that didn't matter. All he could think about was that he was powerless to protect her from the hauntings of her nightmares. Bumblebee looked down at Lorelai with a guilty and concerned look upon his face, but it immediately turned to shock.

"This is not one of my nightmares!" Bumblebee yelled in a scared tone, as Lorelai started struggling to get out of Bumblebee's hold. Luke could do nothing but watch the scene in horror as Lorelai continued to plead with whatever was in the dream to let somebody go. She must have thought Bee was a Decepticon holding her and continued to thrash around trying to get away from his grasp.

Bumblebee had no choice in the matter. He walked over to the bed and gently put her down, and the worried expression did not leave his features. Luke wasted no time going over to the bed and grabbing a hold of Lorelai's arms to stop her convulsing.

"Lorelai!" Luke called trying to wake her. Bumblebee watched the scene with horror filled optics. Lorelai's thrashing ceased at the sound of Luke's voice but her whimpering still continued.

"Lorelai, hey it's okay. It's just a nightmare. C'mon, open your eyes." Luke pleaded. It took a few agonizing seconds, but Lorelai finally opened her red tear stained eyes. Her eyes were full of fear and confusion.

"Luke?" She asked, her voice hoarse and scratchy. Luke brushed a strand of hair away from her face. Her face visibly relaxed, but her eyes snapped open in horror and she sat straight up in bed.

"Bee!" Lorelai yelled to her guardian who was by her side in the next second.

"It's alright, Lori. It was just a nightmare." Bumblebee assured gently, kneeling down by her side. Lorelai shook her head.

"No. Rory." Lorelai said her voice wavering in fear. Luke felt his heart stop at the mention of Rory. Was she in some kind of danger too? Luke didn't know if he could handle both his girls being in danger by those Decepticon things.

"Rory is fine. It was just a bad dream." Bumblebee consoled in a soothing tone.

"Please, Bee!" Lorelai pleaded desperately. "Just get Arcee to pick her up and bring her here. Please! It'll make me feel better knowing she's with me and safe?" Lorelai asked, the desperation not leaving her voice. Bumblebee nodded hesitantly.

"Very well. I'll open a link to Arcee." Bumblebee said before standing up and walking to the corner of the room where he was going to contact the female Autobot. Luke turned to look at Lorelai and moved himself to sit on the bed.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked worriedly. Lorelai nodded, tears still streaming down her face.

"It was so real." Lorelai told him, her voice cracking. Luke wrapped her in a warm embrace pulling her into him until her head was resting on his shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay. You know I won't let anything happen to you." Luke reassured. He promised himself silently that he would make sure he kept good on his word. Lorelai pulled away from him and looked directly in his eyes.

"No, Luke. You don't understand. It's not me I'm worried about. It's Rory." Lorelai said, bursting into tears. Luke understood now. The nightmare was about Rory.

"In my dream they used her to get to me. And then Optimus refused to hand me over to them, they..." Lorelai stopped mid-sentence, bursting into tears. Luke knew deep down what she was going to say, and even though it was a nightmare, just the thought of it made him sick. Lorelai continued on in her trembling voice.

"...they killed her. Right in front of me!" Lorelai yelled the last part in a high pitched tone.

"Lorelai, it's alright! It was just a dream, it wasn't real. I will not let that happen." Luke told her in a strong voice. He wished he could make sure what he was saying wouldn't happen, but the problem was he didn't know. And that's what frightened him most.

Lorelai nodded to him, trying to accept what he had said and trying to believe it. She lay her back on his shoulder.

Bumblebee made his way back over to them and explained what had come from the conversation with Arcee.

"Lorelai?" He asked getting her attention. "I have discussed everything over with Arcee and she is now on her way to the school. It is late so she will just remain there without waking Rory up, but she will be watching over her. She will bring her in first thing in the morning." Bumblebee promised.

"But I promise you, you can sleep without fear tonight. Arcee will not allow any harm to come to Rory." Bumblebee added in a soft tone. Lorelai let out a long breath.

"Thanks, Bee. That makes me feel ten times better. I mean I would prefer her to be here with me so I could know for sure if she was okay, but this will do for now. At least she has some protection." Lorelai reassured herself. Luke nodded telling her that she had nothing to be scared of. Lorelai looked back up at Bumblebee.

"Hey, you should get some rest. I'll be fine." Lorelai tried to convince. Bumblebee shook his head.

"No. Someone needs to stand guard." Bumblebee reasoned. Luke took his chance to step in.

"It's alright, I'll stay with her. She can go to sleep right here" Luke said motioning to the bed, "and I'll be right here with her." Luke argued. Bumblebee looked very hesitant and slowly shook his head in disagreement. Lorelai spoke up before he had the chance to.

"Bee, please. I won't be able to sleep anyway if I know your over here exhausted fighting to stay awake. You need to rest. Luke will be here. He won't let anything happen to me." Lorelai reassured in a sure voice. Luke's heart warmed at knowing Lorelai trusted him so much.

Bumblebee nodded slowly, obviously still unsure. Luke gave him a nod of confidence. Bumblebee gave a mechanical sigh.

"Very well. Come to me straight away if there is any problem." Bumblebee said to both of them, before turning around to the corner and putting his systems in recharge. His sensors wouldn't be able to pick up anything in that state, but Luke would stand true to his word and wake him if their was any sign of trouble.

Lorelai looked up at Luke.

"I'm so sorry, Luke. I know I should have told you, it's just--" Lorelai started but Luke stopped her rambling when he crashed his lips onto hers. He pulled away and looked into her illuminating blue eyes.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not mad. Now, c'mon you need to get some rest." Luke ordered. Lorelai sighed and nodded.

"I love you, Luke." Lorelai told him in an emotional voice. Luke smiled at her in reassurance.

"I love you too, Lorelai. More than anything." Luke said, pulling her to him and down onto the bed so they were lying side by side, with Luke's arms forming a protective embrace around her.

They both closed their eyes trying to momentarily forget about their fears, and get some rest. They knew the next few days were going to be eventful and sleep would not be a luxury they would have.

* * *

**AN: Hey u readers, please review. I do not think that is too much to ask to leave a brief comment if u like it or not. plz and thank u.**


	5. Meeting the Team

**AN: Thanks to all the readers! Plz R&R! I really really really need some feedback here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or Gilmore Girls**

**Pairings: Lorelai/Bumblebee, Luke/Lorelai, Rory/Arcee, Mikaela/Sideswipe, Will/Annabelle/Ironhide, Maggie/Ratchet, Epps/Jazz, Jade/Jetfire**

* * *

The first thing Luke was aware of when he came to, was that Lorelai was no longer in the tight embrace he had her in when they fell asleep. He shot himself upright and looked around the room, and to his horror, Lorelai was no where to be found. And neither was Bumblebee.

He turned his gaze to the mechanical door and calmed down slightly when he saw it was open. He remembered Optimus saying the night before that Bumblebee was the only one who could open it. He closed his eyes and sighed in immense relief.

"Well good morning, sleeping beauty." A voice said from the opened door. Luke whirled around to see Lorelai standing there with a smirk on her face. He smiled warmly at her in return and felt even more relieved when he saw how much better she looked. She was no longer deathly pale, and the bruises beneath her eyes were gone. Luke moved himself from the bed and made his way over to the door where Lorelai was standing, her hair damp and in a fresh change of clothes.

"Morning." Luke replied. "Someone's looking better." He added happily, enveloping her in a tight hug, before giving her a swift kiss on the lips. Lorelai smiled up at him and returned the kiss, this time making it more passionate. She brushed her tongue against his lips asking for entry, and he obliged instantaneously. He wrapped one arm securely around her waist while bringing his other free hand to her head pushing her closer to him. He was so lost in the moment he didn't realize the two people who had made their way down the hallway.

"Whoa! Jeez! You guys couldn't make sure you were in the bedroom before you started?!" The familiar voice squealed. Luke pulled from the kiss within milliseconds the voice sounded. He turned around to meet the gaze of a pair of all too familiar blue eyes.

"Rory! Ugh...hi there! When did you get here?" Luke asked changing the subject. It was then he noticed the other person standing next to Rory. She looked a little younger then Rory. She had a bemused look on her face. She was probably about sixteen or seventeen. Her black hair was pulled halfway back. She had a pair of stunning green eyes which were outlined heavily by black eyeliner. She wore a simple blue jean jacket and black jeans which had holes on both legs. The girl was very petite, but very pretty. Luke was drawn back out of his observation when Rory answered his question.

"Around eight this morning. I can't believe you're just getting up now. It's passed eleven." Rory said suppressing laughter. Luke was surprised by her words. It was already passed eleven? Jeez, he hasn't slept in that late since...well he couldn't remember ever sleeping in that late. I guess in his defense, he did have quite an eventful night last night. Lorelai stepped forward.

"Ugh, Luke this is Jade. Jade this is my fiancé, Luke." Lorelai introduced the teen girl. The girl extended her hand to him.

"Nice to meet you." Jade told him in a husky voice while he shook her hand. Luke repeated the greeting. Before anything else could be said, booming footsteps could be heard coming toward them. Luke looked up to see the pink robot from last night, known as Arcee, standing there looking down at all of them. Lorelai spoke up again.

"Luke I don't think you two were formally introduced. This is Arcee, she's--" Lorelai started, but was cut off by the robot being talked about.

"Please, Lorelai. Allow me. My name is Arcee. I am Rory's guardian." Arcee finished. If Luke said he was surprised, it would be an understatement. He knew their were others—as Optimus had told him—that had robot bodyguards, but he had no idea Rory was one of them. Arcee continued on.

"Optimus wished me to come and retrieve you, Lorelai. Along with Luke. He wants to get everyone acquainted." Arcee told Lorelai. Lorelai nodded in understanding, then turned to Luke.

"C'mon, I want to introduce you to everyone." Lorelai said, grabbing a hold of Luke's arm and pulling him along as she followed Arcee out of the hallway along with Rory and Jade.

When Luke stepped into the room, he was overwhelmed by shock as he saw too many robots of different shapes and variations to count. They were everywhere. The carpeted section of the room was also full of different people. That was the section Lorelai was pulling him too first. He spotted Bumblebee watching her with amusement as he leaned on one of the support beams a few feet away from the living area. Among the other robots he also tried to spot some of the others he saw last night. Arcee had disappeared in the crowd, and the twins were no where to be found, but Optimus, being one of the largest of the group was easily seen talking to another tall bright yellow-greenish bot who almost but not quite compared to Optimus in height.

Lorelai and Luke finally came to a halt in the section of the room where the people were gathered. Luke felt his face grow hot as everyone turned and looked up at him. He glanced around to see how many people were actually there. Surrounded around the card table were a couple people playing what looked like a game of poker. The first girl looked about Lorelai's age. She had curly blond hair that fell past her shoulders, and a he also noticed she had a small nose piercing on the right side. The next girl looked about Rory's age, she had straight dirty-blond hair that fell just to her shoulders. And the final girl at the table, who was also around Lorelai's age, looked—to Luke's surprise—a lot like Lorelai, not just in age. She was extremely beautiful. She had the same color hair as Lorelai, but it was wavy and was much longer and maybe just a tad darker. Her eyes were almost as stunningly blue as the Gilmore's, but not quite.

Luke switched his attention to the couch, where two colored men sat on one side looking intently at the TV with controllers in hand, playing some sort of war video game. One—the heavier set one—was probably in his twenties, while the other was older and very muscular. They had been the only ones who hadn't looked up when they arrived. At the far end of the couch sat a very handsome man, probably about his age—and the same age as the fit colored man—who had been reading a Sports Illustrated magazine. That looked like about everybody then. Lorelai stepped forward and cleared her throat, indicating to the two playing the video game. The bigger one didn't even realize she was there, but the muscular one looked to her briefly before pausing the game, which brought the other one's attention back to the real world. Lorelai started the introductions at the card table in the exact order Luke had saw them.

"Luke at the table, that," She started pointing at the blond, "is Maggie. I've known her ever since I met the Autobots." She finished, then turned her attention to her brunette look-alike.

"And this is Mikaela. She's been one of my best friend since diapers." Lorelai said. Both Mikaela and Maggie smiled warmly up at Luke and gave him a slight wave. Lorelai turned to the final girl at the table, the one with the dirty-blond hair. "And that's Annabelle. Will's daughter, who's the one on the couch with the magazine." Annabelle smiled up at him while Will gave him a nod in acknowledgment.

"And then finally," Lorelai started, "That's Robert Epps, but just call him Epps. He's actually a Sergeant in the military, and Will over there is his teams Captain." Lorelai said, pride evident in her voice. She must have really looked up to them both. And finally she directed her attention to the heavy black man.

"And, that's Glenn." Lorelai said curtly. Everyone laughed as Glenn started silently sulking that she had purposefully blew over him in a rush while giving everyone else full introductions.

"And then you met Jade, and I hope you remember Rory." Lorelai said, amusement in her voice. Luke smiled. At least she really was feeling better. Probably because Rory was now with her and safe.

"Alright," Lorelai started, turning around to find Optimus. "Hey, Optimus!" She called getting his attention. He came over to her immediately. "I think you should take over the introductions from here?" Lorelai asked hopefully. Optimus looked down at her, and he could have sworn Optimus smiled down at her.

"Of course." He said in that deep metallic voice of his. He looked down to Luke and made a motion of his head that told Luke to follow, and Luke did without question. He saw out of the corner of his eye, Bumblebee make his way over to Lorelai when he left.

Optimus turned to look down at him when they stopped in the middle of the room.

"I suspect you remember those I introduced you to last night?" Optimus asked, Luke nodded .

"Yeah, I think so." He replied. Optimus pointed to the corner where the twins were talking amongst themselves.

"The twins. Skids and Mudflap. When in battle together, they are one of my strongest and most powerful weapons." Optimus explained, then turned over to look at another robot. It was the pink one, Arcee. She stood over by the people section and was bent down chatting away happily with Rory.

"Arcee is a very skilled scout, and a medic in training. She is also Rory's guardian, as I'm sure you were already aware of." Optimus continued. Then finally he got to the robots Luke didn't know yet. The first one Optimus pointed out, was the smallest he had seen.

"This is Jazz. He is my first Lieutenant. And guardian to our fellow friend, Sergeant Epps." Optimus said. The small Autobot only stood about fifteen feet off the ground. His gray paint sparkled in the light.

"The two with him," Optimus said referring to to two robots Jazz had been talking to, "are my medical officer, Ratchet." Optimus started, pointing to the tall yellow-greenish bot he had been talking to earlier. "And my weapons specialist, Ironhide." He finished. Both Ratchet and Ironhide stood to about the exact same height, except Ironhide looked a lot wider, in a muscular sense. After being attacked by a giant scorpion robot, and then a Decepticon as fierce looking as Starscream, the Autobots didn't scare Luke much anymore, but this one called Ironhide, with his buff appearance and tough looking appearance, it was hard not to be intimidated.

"Ratchet," Optimus voice ripped Luke out of his thoughts, "is Maggie's guardian. And Ironhide here, is Captain Will's and his family's protector." Optimus finished. Luke nodded understanding that Ironhide was both Will's and Annabelle's guardian.

Optimus turned to another silver robot, one who was similar in looks to that of Jazz, but was a little taller. Probably around Bumblebee's height, but much slimmer.

"This is Sideswipe. He is Mikaela's guardian." Optimus said, as Sideswipe stood there against the wall inspecting what looked like one of his cannons. Luke turned his attention to the last loner robot their. He almost jumped in utter shock as he noticed this one had the fiery red eyes, rather then the calm illuminating blue of the Autobots. It was easy to tell it did not turn into a car like the others, as it's armor indicated that it transformed into a jet. It held itself up with something that came out of it's armor on it's hand. It was a cane. Luke couldn't help but feel nervous as he stared into the unidentified robots glowering red eyes. Optimus sensing his fear, spoke up.

"Do not fear. That is Jetfire. He used to be a Decepticon, but when the war broke out, he abandoned the Decepticon cause. He has been a full pledged Autobot ever since." Optimus reassured. Luke let out a long breath of immense relief.

"In fact, he has been a very big help to us in battle against the Decepticons. For being one before, he learned their strategy and many other valuable secrets that probably are the only reasons we are alive in this war anymore." Optimus explained. Luke felt himself let out another sigh now that he knew Jetfire meant no one any harm. But he still found it hard to look at his optics.

"Jetfire is the oldest Cybertronian alive. He makes me and Ironhide look like younglings." Optimus said. Luke looked up at Optimus confused. Younglings? He asked himself.

"A youngling is the basically the teenager of our species. For instance, Bumblebee is a youngling. He is the youngest of us." Optimus explained to him. Luke nodded again, finally understanding.

"Jetfire is also Jade's guardian." Optimus added and then turned his attention to the final two Autobots in the room. Luke was surprised to see they were also female. One was an electric blue, while the other was a dark magenta.

"And finally, the only other Autobot femme's alive, including Arcee. That one there is Chromia." Optimus said pointing to the blue one. "And the other is Elita." Optimus explained pointing to the magenta one. Luke nodded telling Optimus he understood. He felt good knowing that he finally knew everybody in the room. Luke looked over to where Arcee was. She was now sitting down against the wall, with Rory in the exact same position next to her. They were talking and laughing enjoyably with each other.

"So," Luke started, "Rory and Arcee seem pretty close." Optimus nodded his head.

"Yes. Their bond is very strong. As are all the bonds between my fellow Autobots and their humans." Optimus confirmed. Luke still found himself curious about the bonds.

"You said Bumblebee's and Lorelai's is the strongest?" Luke asked.

"Yes. Their bond is the strongest out of any bond. I have never seen any as strong. It is very unique." Optimus said.

"So for the other bonds," Luke started, "do they have the same effect on each other as Lorelai and Bee do?"

"No. As I said, their bond is unique. It's the most powerful. I do not expect any of the other bonds to grow as strong as the one between them." Optimus explained.

"Well what's the second most powerful bond in here do you think?" Luke asked. Optimus chuckled.

"It's hard to tell. The only reason we know of Bumblebee's and Lorelai's is because it's as powerful as it is. But if I had to choose a second it would probably be between Sideswipe's bond with Mikaela, or Arcee's bond with Rory. I can also tell you that out of the entire Lennox family, Ironhide is closet to Annabelle." Optimus attempted.

"But what makes Lorelai and Bumblebee so close? Why is the bond so powerful there?" Luke questioned. Optimus blinked and looked down to the ground, then looked over to Bumblebee and Lorelai. Luke followed his gaze. He had to admit the scene before him told him why the bond was so strong. Bumblebee was sitting on the ground, with Lorelai seated carefully on his lap. The two were chatting away about something, and they both wore bright smiles on their face. The sight warmed Luke's heart.

"I do not know. That is like asking why two people are in love. Although the love Bumblebee and Lorelai have for each other is not romantic love, it is still just as powerful. Your question has the same meaning if I were to ask you why you care for her so much. It is love. That's all I'm sure of." Optimus answered, but looked to the ground again, his mood changing drastically as he continued.

"But I fear that no matter the amount of love and protection that is given to her, if we do not find a way to domestically have a discussion with the Decepticons, try to get them to work with us against a common enemy, that this will end in the Decepticons favor. Their numbers greatly exceed our own, and I'm afraid their numbers and their power are only increasing. With Galvatron back, I fear the end is soon coming."

* * *

**AN: Hey guys I can't stress this enough and i know im starting to sound like a broken record but plz review!**


	6. Unwelcome Guest

**AN: Hey people, sry for the long wait i just had some major writer's block but im good now lol. I'll try and have the next chapter up sooner then this one. Thanks for the reviews:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or Gilmore Girls**

**Pairings: Lorelai/Bumblebee, Luke/Lorelai, Rory/Arcee, Mikaela/Sideswipe, Will/Annabelle/Ironhide, Maggie/Ratchet, Epps/Jazz, Jade/Jetfire**

* * *

After everybody had been introduced to Luke, he finally found some time to relax. It was a beautiful day outside so pretty much everyone was outside. There was an in ground pool behind the building and some of the people were swimming while Will and Glenn were cooking some burgers on the grill they had on the deck that had three picnic tables where they were planning on eating.

Ironhide was with Sideswipe about thirty feet into what the Autobots called their training grounds. They were both examining each other's weapons and taking turns firing them off. Maggie, Annabelle and Jade were all lounging out by the pool. Ratchet was hovering over Maggie and frequently she told him to move because he was blocking their sun. Jetfire kept a close watch over Jade from his seat on the ground underneath a tall tree a few yards away. Luke smiled as he saw Rory reading a book as she sat on the ground up against Arcee's leg as she was seated directly behind Rory watching her curiously as she read her book. Epps was sitting on a raft in the pool and Jazz was lounging out in the grass near him. Mikaela and Epps were the only two in the pool at the moment. Luke's gaze finally landed on Lorelai. She had been talking to Optimus about something. He nodded his head once and the proceeded to go back into the building. Lorelai made her way over to the patch of grass near the pool where Bumblebee was sitting, and she plopped down next to him. Bumblebee looked down at her and gave her a smile, and then reached down and gave her a comforting stroke on the back with his index finger.

Luke smiled at the scene in front of him. Luke desperately tried to remove what Optimus had said to him before. Optimus somehow seemed to know that they were going to loose the battle. But Luke refused to believe that. He had waited for Lorelai for eight years, he wasn't about to just give her up so easily. He made his way over to where Lorelai sat with Bumblebee and seated himself next to her. Lorelai sent a warm smile his way as he sat down.

"We haven't really gotten a chance to talk much, have we?" Luke said looking into her blue orbs. Bumblebee—sensing Lorelai wanted to be alone with him—got up and made his way over to the pool where Mikaela was in the process of getting out to greet him. He watched the two interact quite comfortably together. Lorelai getting that he was confused, spoke up.

"Mikaela was the second human Bumblebee really got to know well. They're pretty close." Lorelai answered. Luke sighed and looked over to Lorelai who was still smiling.

"So, why did you keep this from everyone?" Luke asked. Lorelai's smirk disappeared and her eyes filled with guilt.

"Well, it's not exactly something you go around telling. The government is involved. All the people who are involved with them, including me and Rory were sworn to secrecy." Lorelai explained and looked over to Bumblebee and Mikaela, who Luke noticed looked as though she was trying to convince Bee of something.

"It's alright, Lorelai. I get it. I was just curious." Luke reassured as the guilt in her eyes didn't disappear. Lorelai looked at him.

"I feel so bad that I got you involved in this now. You know, you can still get out of here if--" Luke cut her off mid-sentence.

"Do you honestly think I would just abandon you? Lorelai I love you more than anything. I'm afraid your going to be stuck with me for a little while." Luke joked, trying to lighten up the mood. Lorelai smiled sincerely at him. She leaned forward and pulled Luke into her enveloping him in a kiss. Luke deepened it by grabbing a hold of the back of Lorelai's head, pulling her closer to him. He wished they could remain like this forever. Forget about their other cares. Unfortunately fate had other plans. Ratchet's voice called out to Optimus and it wasn't hard to hear the worry in his tone. Optimus came running out immediately, so Luke had no choice but to pull apart to listen what the problem was as everyone else had halted their previous activities to figure out what was going on. Luke looked up at Ratchet as he made a way over to Optimus.

"There is someone approaching." Ratchet stated simply. Optimus' optics narrowed.

"Who?" He asked suspiciously.

"I do not know, sir. That is why I called for you to let you know." Optimus sighed and nodded slightly.

"Their vehicle is coming up upon the road. It should be arriving in a matter of minutes I believe." Ratchet added.

"Thank you, Ratchet." Lorelai started to look worried and stood up to go over to Optimus. Luke decided to let Lorelai talk with him in private, so he stayed seated where he was. He watched as Epps and Mikaela got out of the pool and everyone else stood up or stopped what they were doing and started to where Optimus stood. Rory started to approach them and Arcee was not far behind. Rory came up to him and gave a nervous smile and he returned it. He didn't know what or who was coming but judging from the way Ratchet was reacting, it was somebody they were wary of.

He turned his attention back to Lorelai as she nodded to Optimus before turning back around and walking over to where they were standing.

"Me, Optimus, and Ratchet are going to check out who's coming." Lorelai stated. Bumblebee came over to stand behind Lorelai.

"I'm coming with you." He said in a matter-of-fact-tone. Lorelai just looked up to him and smiled in response then turned to look back at Luke.

"Could you stay here with Rory?" She asked in a small tone. At first Luke was just willing to accept from her desperate tone, but his instinct to not let her out of his sight won over.

"No. I'm gonna come with you. Rory has everybody here. Including Arcee. She won't let anything happen to her. I'm going with you." Luke stated, his tone making his statement nonnegotiable. Lorelai just sighed in defeat. Luke looked up as Optimus and Ratchet approached and Optimus looked to Lorelai.

"Are you joining us?" He asked her casually. She nodded.

"Yeah. Bee and Luke are coming along to." She told him. He didn't seem against it as he just blinked and turned his head and continued walking. They all followed him around the warehouse to stand in front of the entrance where Luke had first seen when he arrived.

A few moments passed, and they all stood there waiting in awkward silence. Finally a black SUV pulled up to the warehouse. Everyone their watched as a person opened the door and emerged. The Autobots seemed to relax a bit as they must have recognized the human, all of them except for Bumblebee. Luke was surprised to see a loathing glare emit from Bumblebee's optics. Bumblebee placed himself in front of Lorelai, who also had a spiteful look in her eye. Luke looked over to the man Bumblebee and Lorelai seemed to hate so much. He started to understand why you would be wary of this man. He was dressed in a black suit and his eyes scanned over them with a judging look beneath them. He knew from the start he wasn't going to like this man. But he still wondered why Bee hated him so much that he felt he needed to block Lorelai from view. Optimus stepped forward to speak."Agent Simmons." He greeted warily. The agent stepped forward and nodded nervously. It was obvious he was just as wary of them as they were of him. Bumblebee took a slight step forward threateningly.

"What do you want?" He asked in a poisonous tone. Optimus put a hand up to Bee as if to stop him.

"Manners, Bumblebee. Stand down." Optimus warned. Bumblebee reluctantly obeyed and took a step back. Optimus turned back toward Simmons.

"May I inquire as to what you are doing here, Agent Simmons?" He asked the man. Simmons swallowed nervously before answering.

"I'm here under direct order from the U.S. Government." Optimus shot him a questioning look. Luke was surprised when Lorelai spoke up.

"Oh God, Optimus! Just make him leave." Optimus turned to her with a sympathetic look, then hardened it as he turned back towards Simmons.

"What is your business here? I have no interest in _**who**_ sent you." Optimus clarified. Simmons sighed.

"I'm here to claim the remaining piece of the Allspark." He answered swiftly not breaking eye contact. Luke swore he saw Optimus' optics flicker to red for a moment.

"It is not yours to claim." He responded in a deadly voice. Luke did not want to be Simmons right now. Ratchet stepped forward.

"You expect us to just hand over to _**you**_, the last remaining piece of our world?" Ratchet asked, his voice cold. Simmons ran a hand through his thick gray hair.

"Look. I know my history isn't exactly...honorable, with you guys--" Simmons started but was cut off by Lorelai.

"Damn right it isn't! You tortured my car!" She yelled. Optimus turned to her.

"Lorelai, please. Let the man speak."

"I will not! I can't believe your listening to this bastard either!" Lorelai yelled. Bumblebee nodded in agreement. Simmons voice cut through the air.

"Excuse me!" He yelled, getting everyone's attention. "I assure you, the Government has a very good reason for wanting the shard." Optimus looked back down to him.

"I'm very interested to hear it." He said gravely.

"We've found some symbols in different places of the world. We recognized them as symbols from your native language. Symbols that were on the Allspark. Since little miss princess over there got all the information from the shard, maybe we could use our technology to extract all that she saw, from the shard, and then compare it to the hieroglyphics found in the ruins." Simmons explained. Luke didn't like that snide little comment about Lorelai, but he tried his best to push that aside so he could concentrate on the conversation. Ratchet just shook his head at Simmons.

"Even if you did possess the technology to do that it wouldn't work. All the information you wish to extract, is in Lorelai's brain. That's why the Decepticons are after her, and not the shard. And unless you plan on extracting the information directly from Lorelai's mind—which none of us would allow you to do in the first place, as it would probably kill her—then we can be of no service. The shard is of no importance anymore. The closest thing to the Allspark now, is Lorelai." Ratchet explained. Luke had heard Optimus explain this to him last night, but it was still just as mind-boggling. Simmons seemed to be thinking about something. He looked down at the ground as he spoke.

"Well, if this information will prevent the Apocalypse, then don't you think she's sacrificing herself for a greater cause?" Simmons stated in a calculating tone. Luke saw red. Was this jackass seriously saying Lorelai should sacrifice herself so they could get information that _**might**_ help them figure out one piece of the puzzle! Bumblebee seemed to have snapped also. He charged forward until he was face to face with Simmons and slammed a metallic fist onto the ground a few inches from him.

"That's not an option!" Bumblebee yelled. Optimus walked over and placed a hand on Bee's shoulder.

"Easy Bumblebee. You know that we will not allow that to happen. It is not an option." Optimus said, directing the last part toward Simmons.

"Well then what exactly do you propose we do?!" Simmons freaked. Bumblebee moved back to his place by Lorelai's side and Optimus continued to stare down at Simmons.

"I am going to attempt to negotiate with them. If I can convince Galvatron to intertwine our forces together, before The Fallen arrives, then perhaps we will have a chance. However, if I do not, and The Fallen arrives before I get the chance to, Galvatron will be to cowardice to betray him when he is already here. But...unfortunately the Decepticons are never in negotiating moods. I doubt they will listen to me. Then they will go after Lorelai, and do as you just suggested to do to her, except they will not take her safety precautions as they do so. They do not care what becomes of her." Optimus explained. Simmons sighed in frustration.

"So basically we're screwed!" Optimus looked down at him in confusion. Simmons rolled his eyes.

"It's just an expression people use to say their done for...they lost...their finished!" Optimus' eyes saddened a little when he figured out what Simmons met.

"Yes. It does look that way." Optimus said quietly to himself, although everyone heard it.

"Well," Simmons started slowly, "If this shard is so unimportant anymore, you won't mind handing it over then." He stated more than asked. All three of the Autobots glared down at him.

"The shard does not belong to you. I gave it to someone for safe keeping, and that is where is shall remain." Optimus said darkly. Simmons sighed and looked down at the ground.

"Alright. Well at least tell me you have a back up plan to the whole, communicating with those things in hopes they'll actually listen." Simmons asked Optimus.

"Yes. I wouldn't call it a back up plan, but I am going to work with Lorelai tonight. Maybe I will be able to get her to pull some of the images and symbols from her mind. And I assure you I will contact Defense Secretary Keller if I come across anything." Optimus reassured. Simmons nodded.

"Fine. But I hope you know, my boss is not going to be happy about this." He said quietly to himself. Luke resisted the urge to punch this guy. He just would not give up. Simmons eyes shot up mysteriously to Bumblebee, then traveled over to Lorelai. Luke shot him an evil glare. What the hell was he up too?

"So how does this bond thing work?" Simmons asked carefully. Lorelai returned the glare.

"None of your business." She stated blatantly. Bumblebee narrowed his optics dangerously and nodded in agreement. Simmons rolled his eyes and mumbled something quietly that Luke missed.

"I think you are now over staying your welcome, Agent Simmons." Optimus said in a polite tone. Luke smirked at Optimus' nice attempt to kick the Agent out.

"Yeah, well whatever. I gotta be getting back to headquarters. Nice talking to ya." Simmons said heading back to his car. Luke watched as Simmons backed out of the dirt parking area and made his way down the deserted road. Ratchet walked up to Optimus.

"Optimus. There was something off about him...well more off then usual. He's up to something." Ratchet explained darkly. Optimus sighed and nodded sadly.

"Yes, I noticed that too. Why was he suddenly interested in the bond?" Optimus asked rhetorically.

"I do not know. But I think it would be best to keep a close watch on him." Ratchet suggested.

"Good idea, Ratchet. Bumblebee," Optimus started. Bumblebee looked up to his leader, "I need you to follow Simmons. See where he is really heading."

"But sir, I do not wish to leave Lorelai alone. I'm supposed to be protecting her." Bee protested.

"Bee it's fine. It's not like I'm gonna be alone." Lorelai assured. Bumblebee looked down at her and nodded.

"Yes, she'll be fine Bumblebee. Now go, please." Optimus ordered. Bumblebee nodded and proceeded to transform. The tires squealed as Bee took off after the agent down the road.

"Be careful!" Lorelai cried to his retreating form and he honked his horn in response. Luke turned around and was surprised to see Rory and Arcee making there way toward them.

"Hey mom who was it?" Rory asked Lorelai, who turned around to answer her.

"It was just Agent Simmons. He was just checking in on some things." Luke understood why Lorelai didn't tell Rory the truth, she didn't want to frighten her. Which was understandable reviewing the circumstances. Rory nodded, excepting the answer. Arcee stepped forward to speak.

"Why don't we all go out back again. I'm sure you could all use some relaxation." They all nodded their heads in agreement. Maybe if they were lucky they could actually get their minds off of reality and focus on relaxation.

* * *

**AN: Like i said, I'll hopefully have the next chapter up pretty soon. leave me some feedback:)**


	7. Missing

**AN: Hey thanks for the reviews:) I hope you like this chapter. It focuses more on L/L. But I put Bumblebee's POV in here also i wanted to do something different lol.**

* * *

Luke, Lorelai and Rory sat in the human area of the warehouse. All of the humans were still outside enjoying the beautiful night out, but Luke, Lorelai and Rory wanted some time to themselves. Arcee sat nearby in a heated discussion with the twins. Most of the Autobots were outside as well, apart from Optimus, Ratchet and Ironhide who were all secretly talking amongst themselves. Luke wondered what they were talking about. They all had serious looks upon their faces. He guessed it had something to do with Simmons. That guy gave him the creeps. He turned to Lorelai who was invested in a magazine she was reading. He thought about all that had happened in the past 48 hours. His thoughts went to the conversation he was having with Lorelai before everything had started.

"Lorelai." Luke said softly getting her attention. She looked up at him intently.

"Yeah?" She asked. Luke took a deep breath trying to figure out how to express what he wanted to say without getting her upset.

"I think we should talk. About April." Luke said slowly. Lorelai sighed.

"Luke, I don't know..." She started but Luke interrupted her.

"Lorelai please. We need to talk about this. We were having a very heated argument if you do so remember." Luke argued.

"Yeah I know." Lorelai said after a long pause. "We were kind of rudely interrupted though. Which is better because the way we were arguing, if it had gone on any longer we could have probably caused more of a disruption then the robot did." She joked, trying to lighten the mood. Luke smiled as her attempt did work for a few seconds, but then he went back to trying to solve their dilemma.

"Lorelai." He started. "I think we need to get everything out in the open, and then we can calmly talk through everything. I know your upset that I didn't tell you about April. But you have to understand how sorry I am. I was such an idiot. I was afraid that when she met you, she would like you better and that would be it. I would loose my chance to get to know her. I know that's a stupid and selfish excuse, but it's the truth." Luke explained unsure. He didn't want to make her even more upset then she already was by the entire thing, but he knew he had to tell the truth rather then lie. Lorelai took in a deep breath before responding.

"Luke I...it's...it's not that exactly. I'm not mad at you for not telling me about April. I'm not really mad at you period. I mean, I was...at first. But I'm not now. I understand your reasoning behind that, but I want you to know you don't have to worry about it. Your her father. She's going to love you no matter what. I just want to be a part of _your _life. I don't want to get pushed aside. I can help you through this." Lorelai reassured tearfully. Luke knew she was being sincere about what she said, but there was something else on her mind, he just knew it.

"What else is bothering you? It's not just that, I know you too well, Lorelai." Lorelai closed her eyes and massaged her temples in frustration. She sighed one more time before looking him with a hint of determination in her eyes. Apparently she was going to just come right out and say it.

"I don't want the wedding to be postponed." She blurted out quickly. She said it so fast it took Luke a moment to put what she had said together. He was stunned. She had told him directly that she was fine with the wedding being delayed so he could get everything sorted. He didn't know what to say.

"...W—What?" He asked unsure he had heard her correctly. She sighed and said it more slowly this time.

"I—I don't want the wedding postponed. I want to marry you Luke and I don't want to wait any longer. Please. I know your nervous, and I know why. Your life changed completely in a matter of seconds. And your nervous about the wedding cause that means even more change. Luke I know how you feel. Trust me I do. I mean no one knows more about change than me!" Luke looked at her questioningly. She gave him a 'duh' look.

"Um, hello! I went from being a regular fifteen-year-old girl, to holder of the key to save humanity from giant alien robots all in a days time! And are we forgetting about how I got knocked up at sixteen!" Lorelai said the last bit a little more loudly then she had obviously meant to, and turned bright red when she received curious looks from all the robots in the warehouse, including Optimus. Luke almost had to laugh at Optimus' expression when Lorelai said the phrase 'knocked up'. He raised his metallic brow in surprise and Luke was sure that if he could blush he would have been doing so. Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"Look the point of the matter is, is that I know what your going through, okay?" She comforted. Luke realized what she had meant. She had gone through some bigger changes then he had, and all when she was still a child herself. He was still getting over the fact that she was friends with giant robots from outer space. But she had come along way. Especially with Rory. And he admired her for that.

It was in that moment that Luke discovered something. He didn't want to wait to get married.

"You know what. Let's get married. On June 3rd." Luke said slowly. He felt his heart warm at the happiness that overcame the sadness in her eyes, and the smile that spread across her face. She slammed herself into him and enveloped him in a hug and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Oh man guys get a room! I'm sitting right here!" Rory joked in a dramatic tone, but she held a warm smile on her face at the fact that he and her mother made up. Luke and Lorelai pulled apart, now conscious of the stares they were receiving. Lorelai just gave all the Autobots a nervous smile, in which most of them smirked and then went back to their business. She turned back to him.

"So...June 3rd?" She asked her voice wavering, unsure if he really meant it or not. It hurt slightly that she would think that he would say that and then not go through with it, knowing how much devastation it would cause. Then again he supposed he sort of did do that to her. No. He did do that to her. He made a commitment to her, to marry her on June 3rd, and then threw it back in her face saying that he needed time to sort out his personal issues. God he was such an idiot!

"June 3rd." He confirmed softly, brushing a piece of hair out of her face. She smiled again and looked as though she was going to jump on him like she did moments ago, but her features suddenly switched from excitement and happiness to fear.

"What time is it?" She asked quickly standing up. Luke stood up with her, worried about her sudden change of mood.

"What?" He asked, unsure if he had heard her correctly. If so it was a very random question and he couldn't help but get that foul feeling in his stomach again telling him something was wrong.

"The time. What's the time?!" She yelled hurriedly making gestures with her hands in quick motions telling him to hurry up with his answer. Luke didn't really know the time but the last time he had looked at the clock it was around 6:30 or so, and that had to be at least fifteen minutes ago.

"Ugh, I don't know. Maybe around quarter to seven. What is it? What's wrong?" He asked concerned. Rory seeing her mother in a state of almost panic, stood up and walked over to them.

"What's going on?" She asked curiously. Lorelai looked around frantically then turned back around to face Luke and Rory.

"It's been two hours! Why isn't Bumblebee back yet?!" She yelled, rushing through her words. Luke's heart sank at the thought. He had been so developed in finally getting Lorelai to himself that he failed to notice their yellow friend hadn't returned. He felt a pang of fear hit him. He wasn't exactly best friends with the little bot, but he knew that Lorelai felt deeply for him. And he also knew about this bond they shared. If something happened to him, then....he couldn't even get himself to think it. Rory decided to speak up before Luke got the chance.

"Mom it's okay. Calm down. I'm sure he's fine. You would feel it if something were wrong, you know it. He's fine." Rory said, sounding somewhat unsure herself. Luke couldn't shake the nagging feeling that something was wrong. But then again Lorelai was perfectly fine...right now anyway. He felt horrible when he saw that the look of fear in her eyes was still there. He had to tell her something. Anything that would make her feel better. He took hold of her shoulders and forced her to look at him.

"Lorelai. It's alright. He's fine. He can handle himself alright? Just calm down." Luke said in a reassuring voice. It seemed that it had worked a little. She took a deep, shaky breath and her eyes lost some of the fear, but there was still a hint of worry left in them. She nodded her head slowly and laid her head to rest against his chest. He wrapped his arms protectively around her and secured her to him. Rory gave him a thankful smile, then sensing that she was not needed there anymore, headed off in the direction of Arcee.

As Luke held the worried Lorelai in his arms he couldn't help but wondering, was he telling the truth? Was Bumblebee really alright?

* * *

Bumblebee was tired to say the least. And annoyed. He had an astounding respect for his leader, and would gladly do anything for him, but this was just getting absurd. He had been following Simmons now for close to two and a half hours. Sure he didn't trust the guy, but he really thought Optimus should have got someone else to follow Simmons. He just wanted to turn around and go back to the base. He turned his attention ahead of him as Simmons finally turned into an abandoned parking lot of an equally abandoned military base. Bumblebee waited until Simmons walked inside to transform. He was definitely up to something. And Bumblebee was going to catch him red-handed for whatever it was that he was doing. He wasted no time in advancing toward the doors that sealed off Simmons.

He kicked them open just hard enough to cause a thundering boom to echo through the empty and hollow room. Bumblebee became puzzled. Why was Simmons here if there was nothing inside?

"You Autobots are just too predictable." Bumblebee heard the voice patterns and recognized them immediately. The voice still sent chills through him. _Starscream! _What the slag was he doing here?! Bumblebee whirled around to see a very angry looking Starscream blocking his only escape root out of this place. Bumblebee immediately went into attack mode, throwing down his face-mask and activating his plasma cannon aiming it threateningly at Starscream, daring him to make a move.

"Where's your little pet?" Starscream taunted in a menacing voice. Bumblebee knew that Starscream was referring to his charge and he had to hold himself back from lunging at Starscream out of pure rage. He couldn't. Not yet anyway. He needed to discover what Starscream's plan was. Why he was in the same place Simmons was. Starscream noticing that he wasn't going to answer spoke up again in the same menacing tone.

"I will get her eventually. You can't protect her forever."

"I can try. I'd die before I let you lay a finger on her. As would anyone of the Autobots." Bumblebee threatened. Starscream let out a horrific laugh.

"That can be arranged. You really think you and your pathetic _team_ are a match for us?" Starscream exclaimed in a shrill voice.

"What is it exactly you want Starscream? Aren't you working with Galvatron?" Bumblebee interrogated. Starscream looked ready to be violently ill at the sound of Galvatron's name.

"That slaggin' old fool! Don't be absurd! I will lead the Decepticons in the end. One way or another!" Bumblebee wasn't surprised. Starscream always had envied Megatron—or rather now, Galvatron—why would this time be any different. But Bumblebee was still confused on some matters. He heard small footsteps from behind him. Human footsteps. He twisted his head cautiously around, while making sure to keep his gun on Starscream, and wasn't surprised at all at who he came face to face with. Agent Simmons.

"I should have known you would have sided with the enemy!" Bumblebee accused his vocals raising a degree or too. Primus, this man truly did revolt him. Simmons let out a chuckle.

"The enemy? No not likely. I'm just doing my civic duty and protecting this sorry planet." Simmons responded. Bumblebee shook his head in disgust.

"By siding with a Decepticon! They're here to destroy your world! If you want to protect it you should have sided with us!" Bumblebee roared in anger. He wished he could just disintegrate the man. Simmons just continued to shake his head.

"No, I'm going to save this world with the help of that big guy over there, by ridding the key that's going to destroy it!" Simmons argued, now getting angry. Bumblebee not understanding, turned back to the seeker.

"Starscream? Why would you possibly want to protect this world?" Bumblebee demanded.

"Protect it?!" Starscream shouted in a mix of surprise and disgust. "Ha! Not likely. My only reason for helping this pathetic fleshling is the positive outcome it will have for me. As you know I am planning to take control of the Decepticons. And as soon as I take control, I made a deal with this organic that I will take the Decepticons and leave this pathetic planet. However, Galvatron is not just going to give up the throne to me. No, instead he plans on restoring his master, and giving him control over the Decepticons. The Fallen/" Bumblebee was now completely and utterly shocked.

"Megatron was The Fallen's apprentice?! But...Galvatron plans on destroying The Fallen and keeping his title!" Bumblebee exclaimed in a surprised tone.

"Who told you that? Prime?!" Starscream shouted. Bumblebee was still in too much shock to answer.

"Yes, that old fool would be the one to tell you that. No matter. You see their is only one thing that can defeat The Fallen. And since we don't know what that is without the Allspark, we must destroy the key, the one thing that can show Galvatron how to bring his strength back, because once he is, Galvatron will destroy that key so no one will know the truth in how to defeat him. And The Fallen will be unstoppable! So once he takes lead of the Decepticons, not only will it be the end of this pitiful world, but it will also mean that I have no hope of regaining control of the army. So I teamed up with the organic, there." Starscream explained, pointing to Simmons. "In hopes of the same objective. For completely different reasons of course." Bumblebee felt a stab of fear over take him. If the Allspark held all these clues, and now it's power was in Lorelai, that means the key is...

"And how exactly do you plan on doing this?" Bumblebee asked nervously, hoping his theory was wrong. Starscream smirked evilly.

"By destroying the key you fool. And you know what the key is, or rather _who, _the key is. We kill her, there's no way The Fallen's power could ever be returned." Starscream explained. Bumblebee felt his sensors erupt in fury.

"I will never let you!" Bumblebee screamed furiously.

"You shall fail in your mission to protect her! It is you who is going to bring her here to me in the first place!" Starscream shouted in defiance. Bumblebee narrowed his optics.

"What are you talking about?" He asked in a low voice. Starscream just smirked.

"You fell right into our little trap. I knew Prime would send someone to follow Simmons and I had a feeling it would be you, considering your Prime's favorite little scout. Now we have you right where we want you. And when your little pet figures out that your here, she will no doubt come for you." Bumblebee became paralyzed with fear. He needed to get out of here and get to his charge. He wasn't going to lead her into her death trap! But he knew he was no match for Starscream alone. It only became worse when Bumblebee saw more Decepticons emerge from different hiding spots. Bumblebee took in their appearance to figure out who they all were. So far he recognized Thundercracker, Skywarp, Sunstorm, Ramjet, and Thrust. That seemed to be it. Of course all the seekers stuck together. The only thing in this moment Bumblebee was thankful for was the fact that Starscream and his fellow seeker's didn't know about the bond between himself and Lorelai. If they did, they would know that all they would have to do was terminate Bumblebee's spark and Lorelai's life would also end.

Bumblebee started to charge up his cannon as all the seekers started to advance toward him. He wasn't going down without a fight.

* * *

**AN: Hey let me know what ya think :)**


	8. Traps, Traps, and more Traps

**AN: Hey thanks for the reviews:) **

* * *

Lorelai had calmed down considerably, much to Luke's relief. Optimus had reassured her by telling her that Bumblebee had not sent him a message indicating he was in distress, and told her that he was fine. Luke knew Lorelai trusted Optimus deeply and it showed when she calmed down almost completely when he had explained the situation to her.

Luke was seated on the couch, along with Lorelai and Rory, who were talking to each other about some movie they had seen a few months ago. Luke smiled and rolled his eyes. The Gilmore girls definitely loved their movies, along with their disgusting junk food and coffee.

Luke truly didn't care what the girls were talking about, he was just happy that Rory was taking Lorelai's mind off of Bumblebee for the time being. She was really worried about him still. Luke could tell. But she controlled her fear around her daughter. She probably didn't want to start to worry Rory too, which was understandable. It was hard enough trying to calm down one hysterical Gilmore girl, but attempting to calm down two was nearly impossible.

Luke was brought out of his thoughts when Arcee suddenly stood from her position by Rory's side and made her way hastily toward Optimus. Rory and Lorelai's attention was also turned curiously to the small fuchsia bot.

Luke's stomach started to twist as Arcee was talking with Optimus and his face started to fill with worry. Optimus nodded to Arcee and said something to her. Luke attempted to read Optimus' lips, but he couldn't decipher what the robot was saying. It turns out reading robot lips was much harder then reading human.

Arcee nodded curtly to whatever Optimus had said to her and made her way back over to Lorelai and Rory and bent down on her knee in front of them. Luke decided to stand up and moved closer to where Lorelai and Rory were now also standing with a nervous looking Arcee.

As he made his way closer to them he looked up to Optimus who was explaining something to the small group of Autobots who were circled around him which included, Ratchet, Ironhide, the twins, and Sideswipe. When Optimus had finished his hasty explanation of things they all transformed and peeled out of the base before anyone had the chance to stop them. All of the other human were safe at the respectable homes so now the only ones in the warehouse were Luke, Lorelai, Rory, Arcee, Chromia, Elita, Jetfire, and Jazz. After the robots had dropped of their charges to their houses they returned back to the base, also worried for Bumblebee who had not yet returned. But they left their humans at home, not wanting to worry them.

Luke didn't understand why some of the Autobots left in such a hurry, and judging from the looks of everyone else they didn't either.

"Arcee what is going on?" Lorelai asked hesitantly. Luke stopped next to Lorelai looking up at Arcee expectantly hoping to get some answers. Arcee glanced at all three of the humans before sighing and answering. Luke noticed she was avoiding Lorelai's gaze as she spoke in a soft tone.

"I received a message from Bumblebee." She stated simply. Lorelai's eyes lit up for a second.

"And?" She asked in a happy tone. "Is he alright?" Arcee's blue optics looked into Lorelai's and Luke noticed the guilt and reluctance that were held inside of them.

"Lorelai. Bumblebee was ambushed by Starscream and his fellow seekers. In his message he said he didn't have a lot of time. He knew he couldn't contact Prime directly knowing Galvatron is most definitely listening in on Optimus' frequencies specifically. So he told me to relay to Optimus his location and he will fend them off until Prime arrives." Arcee explained solemnly. Lorelai's face paled considerably. Luke felt useless just standing there and wished there was something he could do.

"Don't worry Lorelai. Optimus and the others will get there before Starscream can do anything." Arcee reassured using a metallic finger to rub Lorelai's back in comfort. Luke gripped Lorelai's hand to add some extra comfort that she would most definitely need. Lorelai took a deep breath trying to calm herself down.

"Arcee why did Starscream ambush him. What's the point?" Lorelai asked the pink bot. Arcee looked to the ground again looking even more hesitant to answer this question.

"Arcee please! My mom needs to know why!" Rory demanded. Arcee looked down at Rory and at seeing her human in so much pain decided to answer Lorelai's question.

"He wants you." Arcee said in a low tone looking down at Lorelai. Luke remembered Starscream from the night Bumblebee had saved him and Lorelai from that scorpion thing. He would never forget Starscream. He was the most horrific thing Luke had ever seen. And just the thought that he wanted to get his hands on Lorelai made him shiver in fear.

"That is all Bumblebee got to relay to me." Arcee continued. "That and he asked me personally to look after you until his safe return and to make sure you stay here. At the base. Safe." Lorelai let out a deep shaky breath she had been holding in and let herself plop down on the floor while leaning against the arm of the sofa.

"Mom it's okay. Optimus and the others will get to him before anything bad happens to him. Just try to stay calm okay?" Rory tried to reassure her mother as she sat herself down next to her. Luke watched as Rory tried to console her distraught mother. She wasn't getting very far. He knew the only thing that would make her feel better was to have Bumblebee back here safe and sound. He was silently hoping that that would be what was going to happen, but at the same time he was truly hoping that this bond between them wasn't really as strong as everyone let on to be. He felt a small ray of hope inside that Lorelai was in no physical pain at the moment. If Bumblebee was ambushed it was more then likely he wouldn't be able to dodge every shot thrown his way and would be hit eventually. Whether or not that eventual time had just not come to pass yet, or it had and his prayers were answered and the bond wasn't that strong, he still hoped to God Bumblebee would make it back here alright for Lorelai's sake.

* * *

Bumblebee was under heavy fire. He had taken cover behind one of the support beams of the building on the inside. The truth was he was fearful to enter the fight. He knew that if he got hit by anything, Lorelai would feel the extent of it. Slag Ratchet for not researching this thing faster so he could learn how to control it!

He ducked as an explosion nearby send debris flying into him. This wasn't going to end well. Although he sent a message to Arcee and he knew the other Autobots were on there way, he was still outnumbered six to one. And he was no match for Starscream, that much he knew. Starscream could be as wicked as Galvatron when it came to battle. Which is why he used to be second in command and partner to Galvatron himself. Although Bumblebee doubted he was either of those from what Starscream had told him. Apparently Starscream had betrayed Galvatron and took the seekers who were loyal to him with him. Whether Galvatron yet knew about this was unknown. He could only hope Galvatron wouldn't show up here.

"Cmon out Autobot! You can't hide forever!" Starscream hissed. Bumblebee listened carefully to Starscream's voice to try and get a lock on his location. Once Bumblebee was locked in on him he leaned over in the direction exposing his upper half and quickly let off a few shots in the Decepticon's direction. He watched satisfied as he made contact with his target. Starscream was sent flying back onto the ground where he lay motionless for a few moments. That was just enough time to draw the other Decepticons attention to the damaged Starscream as the door to the building burst open.

Bumblebee felt immense relief when he saw who was standing there. Optimus, Sideswipe, Ratchet, Ironhide, and the twins. Bumblebee saw Simmons out of his peripheral vision. He was to far away to stop the Agent from making his escape out the window.

He stood and made his way over to the Autobots the same time Starscream had regained his bearings. Bumblebee watched with a sense of pride as Starscream's facial expression turned to anger and confusion.

"Where is the girl, Prime?!" Starscream growled in disgust. Bumblebee had to hold himself back from verbally mocking Starscream's stupidity. He didn't really expect them to bring Lorelai with to rescue him when he had deliberately told him he was after her. He wasn't the brightest robot.

"You're a fool Starscream to believe I would bring a human anywhere in your vicinity." Optimus retorted. True, Starscream was a fool. But something about this was to foolish. Starscream was an idiot, but not this much of an idiot.

"Optimus." Bumblebee whispered to his leader in a low voice. "Something isn't right. Starscream is a fool, but he isn't this much of a fool. I feel there is a catch. It was too easy." Bumblebee finished, voicing his concerns. Bumblebee felt something was amiss and that was confirmed when Starscream smirked darkly.

"You Autobots really think I am that much of a fool to believe you would bring the girl to me! To bad she is now without her big yellow Guardian and the infamous Optimus Prime to protect her!" Bumblebee felt his spark constrict in fear. He glanced around the room and noticed Simmons was no longer the only one missing. Thundercracker, Skywarp, and Sunstorm were all gone. Bumblebee looked over to Prime who had a worried look on his face which then contorted to anger. He fired his gun at Starscream once and it sent him flying into the nearby wall, then he turned to the Autobots.

"Autobots back to the base. Roll out!" He shouted. Bumblebee wasted no time and was already transformed and out the door before Optimus could finish.

* * *

Luke and Rory were both doing there best to comfort Lorelai but nothing was really helping. Luke sighed as Lorelai refused to say anything and just sat on the cold ground, knees pulled up securely to her chest as her head rested on top of them. He wished he could do something...anything really, that would make her pain disappear. Why had Optimus sent out Bumblebee in the first place? If he hadn't none of this would of happened.

Luke couldn't stand seeing Lorelai like that so he turned toward Arcee's direction. She was in the process of filling the other Autobots in on what was happening. They had been as confused he, Lorelai, and Rory were when Optimus and some of the bots took off without so much as a word. Luke's guess was that Optimus left some of the Autobots behind so Lorelai wasn't left unprotected. They obviously couldn't bring Lorelai with them. They would have been basically handing her over directly to Starscream.

Luke looked up surprised to see Arcee stop in the middle of her explanation to the others and quickly make her way over to where they were standing.

"Lorelai, Rory!" She said grabbing the girls' attention as she stopped in front of Luke. The urgency in her tone awoken Lorelai from her comatose-like state. Her and Rory both came over and stood next to Luke looking up at Arcee with questioning looks. Arcee bent down so she was eye level with them.

"We must get you out of here. Optimus has just contacted me saying that this whole thing was a trap within a trap. Starscream wanted to get Bumblebee and more specifically Optimus away from you, Lorelai. And now there are Decepticons on the way here." She explained quickly standing up and making a signal for them to follow. Luke felt his stomach lurch in fear. He only ever saw two Decepticons. The scorpion and Starscream. And they were both terrifying creatures. The thought that there were now more of those things on the way here made Luke shiver in fear. Starscream was enough of a fright when looked upon, he didn't need to see anymore. He grabbed a hold of Lorelai's upper arm and dragged her in the direction Arcee was walking.

Everyone made there way out of the warehouse to stand at the entrance. Luke couldn't help but feel nervous. How far away were those Decepticons from getting here.

Arcee turned around when they reached the outdoors and looked down to them.

"Alright. Here's the plan. We're going t--" Thats all the female bot could get out before a bright light illuminated the area and Arcee was sent backwards onto the ground, a grunt of pain escaping her on the way down.

"Arcee!" Rory cried and tried to run to her, but Lorelai grabbed a hold of her to make sure she stayed put. Luke along with everyone else turned to where the light had come from. Luke swallowed in fear. He almost thought it was Starscream. The piercing red eyes and not to mention the body was shaped the same way and the robot's facial features looked almost exactly like Starscream's. The only difference was this robot's armor had a orange golden tint to it. The gold robot's gun was smoking, indicating that he was indeed the one that shot Arcee, but she was back on her feet already anyway standing in front of them.

"Sunstorm!" Arcee hissed. The Decepticon responded to Arcee by firing another shot at her, but Arcee was prepared this time. Her arm transformed into a cannon not unlike Sunstorm's, and she fired a shot at his pending missile, deflecting it.

"Arcee heads up!" Chromia cried out looking up towards the sky. Luke looked up in the direction the blue robot was looking in and felt his heart beat faster when he saw a black jet soaring through the air. No doubt another Decepticon. "I think it's Thundercracker!" Chromia finished. Luke's suspicions were confirmed by that statement. Jazz stepped forward and fired a missile at the jet in the sky but Thundercracker dodged it easily and fired it's machine gun sending a rain of bullets down on them. Lorelai sheltered Rory's body from debris as Luke did the same for her. Luckily the bullets had missed their intended targets. Everything only got worse when suddenly another Decepticon appeared behind them out of nowhere and grabbed a hold of Elita who ran in front of them to put herself between them and the other robot, but when he grabbed her he threw her easily a good fifteen yards as she crashed into Chromia also sending her flying.

Luke made sure Lorelai and Rory stayed behind him but was shocked when he saw the Decepticon disappear. It looked as though it was sucked into some sort of invisible portal. Smoke was the only thing left of where the robot once stood. Luke was stunned. Did that robot just...teleport?

"It's Skywarp!" Jetfire cried.

"Jazz! Get the humans out of here!" Arcee screamed looking behind her to the silver lieutenant. He gave a single nod for them to follow him and Luke wasted no time before pulling Lorelai and Rory ahead of Jazz as he covered them from behind.

As they were running Luke had to come to a sudden stop when he felt a strong gust of air almost knock him off his feet and the teleporting Decepticon known as Skywarp appeared before them blocking their path. Lorelai and Rory let out a little startled cry as Luke held out an arm to stop their movement. Jazz leaped in front of them.

"Yo lil' dude!" Jazz said referring to Luke. "There's a regular ol' car in the garage part of the warehouse. Take it and get the girls outa here!" He ordered. Luke looked to the small building that was attached to the warehouse. It had a regular door and two normal sized garage doors. It was just a few feet ahead. As long as Jazz could hold of that other robot for a few seconds they had a chance at getting there. Luke grabbed a hold of Lorelai's hand and pulled her as he darted toward the warehouse garage. He knew Lorelai had Rory in a tight hold so at least he didn't have to worry about that. He did however have to worry about Skywarp as he made an attempt to run towards them. But Jazz was there in an instant leaping in front of them.

Jazz took another leap at the Decepticon but it did that fancy teleporting thing and Luke winced as it appeared directly over Jazz and slammed the tiny Autobot into the ground.

Luckily however that was all the distraction Luke needed as they made it to the entrance of the garage. He opened the door and shoved the girls in first and then stepped in himself. He didn't even bother to observe the room itself before he ushered the girls toward the silver Volvo that was sitting there. Lorelai helped Rory into the back seat before she sat herself down in the passengers seat the same time Luke sat himself in the driver's seat. He pushed a white button hanging from the car's rear-view mirror that opened up the garage door. He didn't even wait for it to open half way before revving the car's engine and peeling out of there as fast as the silver mini van could go.

As he drove out of the vicinity of the warehouse he was faintly aware of the Autobots holding off the three Decepticons that had attacked just long enough for them to get down the dirt road and out of sight.

Luke drove the few miles of the deserted road going at speeds up to eighty mph at least, so it only took them a minute to get onto the back roads just outside of Hartford. It struck Luke just then, that they had no place to go.

"Where the hell are we going?" Luke asked, voicing his indiscretion. He saw Lorelai throw him a helpless glance saying she had no clue either.

"I don't know, Luke. Just get as much space as you can between us and them." She told him. Luke accepted this and urged the vehicle to travel faster. Unfortunately it was a Volvo so they were currently going at the vehicle's top speed.

Luke didn't think things could get any worse, but obviously there had to be some higher power out there ready to prove him wrong. The moment he thought that, flashing red and blue lights shined through the back windshield of the Volvo and a whaling siren could suddenly be heard. Luke checked the rear-view mirror to be sure that they were being chased by what he had thought. And true to believe, there was the black and white police cruiser.

"Oh just great!" Luke sighed angrily. Lorelai turned her body around to get a look at the police vehicle.

"Luke." She started nervously. She had my full attention now when I heard the amount of fear in her voice. Rory turned around to see what had her mother so afraid and Luke heard her give a fearful gasp. "Luke whatever you do, do not stop this car!" Lorelai ordered. Luke wasn't sure of the reasoning behind it but after all that has happened it has been proven repeatably that Lorelai knew more about what was going on then he did so he did what she said without hesitation.

Unfortunately, Luke realized in that moment that this wasn't any ordinary police vehicle. It was a Mustang. And not a fake one. This thing would catch them in an instant. And again, true to Luke's thoughts, the police cruiser slammed into them. The car jerked forward ever so slightly and Luke could tell that the person in the car was just giving them a warning to pull over. But Luke knew that he shouldn't from what Lorelai had told him. A thought occurred to him in that moment. What if it wasn't a person driving the police car. What if it was a Decepticon? So far the only Decepticons he had seen transformed into an aircraft, minus the scorpion thing but Luke wasn't even sure if that thing could transform. But who was to say they couldn't transform into regular vehicles that stayed on the ground. With that in mind, Luke tried another vein attempt at picking up speed.

Luke's move had only landed them in more trouble. The Mustang slammed into them full force this time. This time around, the contact had much more dire consequences for them. The force of the contact between them was enough to cause Luke to loose control of the vehicle. The Volvo spun out of control on the road heading off to the side of it. As it was slowing down, Luke was aware they were headed right for a tree. The only thought going through his mind had been of Lorelai and Rory and praying to God that they would make it out of this unscathed. Luke saw the car's front end collide full force into the tree causing glass to spray over him and Lorelai. The last thing Luke was aware of was Lorelai and Rory's horror filled screams and his face coming in contact with the steering wheel, then all was dark.

* * *

**AN: Let me know what ya think! I'll try to have the next chapter up soon.**


End file.
